Love's Resistance
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: We would do much for the ones we love. But precious few would say that they would die for them. And sometimes, they are the ones we'd least suspect. When Sonia's lover, Bartleby Montclair, sacrifices his life to save hers, she and the rest of the Underground are forced to endure some changes that may save all of Mobius. SoniaxDingo. Character Death. Blood. Tragicomedy/Romance
1. Chapter 1

Love Can Move Mountains written by Ceara Ivory

AN: Starting as an alternate ending to "Bartleby the Prisoner," this story has a little tragedy, a little angst, and leads to a little romance born from comfort. SoniaxDingo. Character Death. Blood.

Chapter 1

As the orange-clad prisoner was led down the hall to the court room, he glared at his "attorney." "I hope you do a better job today."

Dingo chuckled. "Don't worry, you're getting off anyway."

Bartleby thought about what Dingo had just said. "What are you talking about? I'm on trial?"

Dingo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like you don't know this all a trap for Sonia and her brothers."

"What?" Bartleby breathed in shock. Of course, so that's what Robotnik was up to. He thought he was going to use HIM to capture his precious Sonia and her brothers and then just expect him to pretend none of this ever happened. "I have to save Sonia..." He remembered what Sonia had said in the cell.

_"I'm happy I'm making my life count for something."_

The sound of doors opening and people filing in made him look up. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

Sonia and her brothers were a little behind preparing for the mission. She was noticeably distracted and her brothers knew why.

"Sis, don't worry so much. This is just a trap. Robotnik won't roboticize his biggest supporter when he realizes he won't get anything out of it," Manic tried to reassure her. Her expression said she clearly doubted it.

"He has other supporters Manic. And he can easily just claim Bartleby's money after he's..." she stopped herself. "Guys...I..."

Sonic put a hand on her shoulder. "And if he does, maybe that'll be the clue the other noble idiots need to change their loyalties."

Sonia glared at the blue hedgehog. "So we just let Bartleby be roboticized? Sacrifice him for the Resistance?"

"Yeah, and he wouldn't sacrifice us to save his ass?" Manic asked incredulously.

"He hasn't yet!" Sonia pointed out. "All he's been is neutral in this fight. He hasn't fought against Robotnik but he also hasn't turned us in and right now, he could easily do it. And he told me not to come to the trial! He told me to stay away because I might get caught!"

"Um, guys..." Trevor broke up the argument with Sonic's video-helmet in hand. "I think you should see this." He handed Sonia the helmet.

* * *

When Robotnik called the court to order, Bartleby steeled himself for what he knew he must do. He wouldn 't let Robotnik get his grubby hands on his beautiful Sonia. He thought about everything he had done up to this point. He'd lived a privileged life as the wealthiest nobleman in Robotnik's court. He remembered being a young boy and meeting Lady Wyndimere's adopted daughter for the first time. He'd acted like a normal little boy but he believed, now, that he had loved her even then. He remembered asking Wyndimere's permission to propose to Sonia and the look of love and delight on the pink hedgehog's face as she said yes. He thought of when she had called off the engagement shortly after finding her brothers. He'd been hurt but understood why when she told him who her real mother was and what Robotnik had done to Wyndimere. He disliked Sonic and Manic the instant he met them. He acted as though it was because of their unrefined natures but truly, it was because he blamed them for Sonia calling off their engagement. She had tried to get him to join the fight but he knew if he did, he would be an instant target. He made the decision to remain neutral instead while appearing to openly support Robotnik to protect them both. Maybe, if it came to that, he would be able to use that to save her. But now...there was only one way to save her and her brothers.

"Sleet you may," Robotnik started.

"Wait! I have something to say before we start," Bartleby interrupted as he walked up to the judge's box. His feet felt like lead but he had no choice. "I have to end the trial before she can come." He knew she would come. Like a moth to a flame. "I want to change my plea...to guilty!"

* * *

Sonia gasped as she heard those words. "No!" She tore off the helmet and looked at her  
brothers. "No...what..."

"Sis, we can't stop the mission," Sonic tried to tell her.

She shook her head. "No...we can't...but you don't need my help. Maybe...maybe I can save Bartleby myself." She turned for the van.

Manic grabbed her hand. "Sonia, you can't...we do need you...and..." And what if she needed their help when they couldn't be there?

She pulled away. "I'm sorry guys. But I can't let Bartleby be punished because of me." She ran for the van. "You guys do the mission. Meet me at the courthouse when you're done!"

Robotnik was stunned at this turn of events. Bartleby did not strike him as the selfless type. "You want to plead guilty?"

"Yes, Your Honor..." Bartleby declared. "You got me. I'm a spy for the Resistance. A traitor to your Empire! How do you think they keep beating you?"

Robotnik growled. "And you know the penalty for your treason? Are you sure you won't...reconsider..." Roboticizing Bartleby would lose him a lot of faith from the other nobles. He needed their money.

"I do." Bartleby growled back, forcing himself to continue. Robotnik was right, he wasn't the selfless type. It was a selfish desire that made him press on. His selfish love for Sonia.

Robotnik raised his gavel. "Very well then...Bartleby Montclair, you are hereby sentenced to..."

"WAIT!" Sonia shouted as she ran in, her keyboard blazing, the rays knocking out the Swat-Bots that got in her way. "Let him go Robotnik!"

The despot tried to keep back the relief as the pink princess arrived. His plan could still work. He saw the look of utter fear on Bartleby's face.

"Sonia!" Bartleby shouted.

She aimed her gun at Robotnik. "Let him go Robotnik, or I blast you to the stars!"

Robotnik grinned and snapped his fingers. The Swat-Bots aimed their guns at Bartleby as well as his own. "You try it Hedgehog, and your Bartleby dies here and now. Surrender or the outcome will be the same."

Sonia gasped. "You wouldn't..."

"Wouldn't I?" Robotnik asked. "He's confessed to being a traitor. Treason is, as you know, punishable by death."

Sonia looked at the frightened expression of her former fiance. His eyes stared directly at her and she could feel that his fear, for once, was not for himself.

"But," Robotnik continued. "I would be willing to make a trade...you for him..."

Sonia finally understood Robotnik's plan now. He would never be satisfied just to roboticize them. He hated them too much.

"What say you, Princess?" He taunted. "Your life in exchange for his? Or would you be so selfish as to let him die in your place?"

Sonia looked at Bartleby who was shaking his head at her, silently pleading with her to flee, too shocked to say anything.

"You...will let him free...in exchange?" she asked. "My life for his?"

The implications of what was happening and Sonia's apparent acceptance of the offer broke his silence. "No, Sonia!" Bartleby shouted. "Don't you dare give in to him!" He pulled away from the Swat-Bot holding him, leaping on the Defendant's desk. "Listen to me, Nobles of Robotropolis, don't you see what's happening? Robotnik is using us, he's using all of you! Queen Aleena didn't abandon any of you, he forced her into hiding. And Sonia is her daughter! Sonia is the rightful Princess, and Aleena is the rightful ruler of...ukkk..." He was cut off with a quick burst of pain in his chest. He looked down at the blood blossoming at the wound. He looked at Sonia as his knees buckled and he fell from the desk.

Robotnik glowered at the mink, his gun smoking from the shot. His anger had gotten the best of him. He knew it was a mistake. The Nobles could easily turn on him for this. It would be better to end this now and leave. "That is what happens to miserable traitors like him," he said feebly hoping the other nobles would buy it. He gave the signal for his men to move out. He would get the hedgehogs later.

Sonia ran to Bartleby as he fell, catching him in her arms. "Bartleby! You're hurt..." she stated the obvious, trying to convince herself it was just that. Wounded, and easily healed.

As she held him, with her back to the door, she didn't notice her brothers racing in with their medallions at the ready.

"Sonia, we're here..." Sonic began but stopped when he saw the scene before them. He felt his heart enter his throat.

Manic started forward. "Sonia..." Sonic stopped his brother, shaking his head. He recalled, remorsefully, his words earlier that morning. Now, he wished he could take them back. He didn't know what happened but he could guess. He had misjudged the noble, terribly so.

Bartleby looked up at her with pained eyes. He could feel the blood in his lungs, could taste the metallic tang in his mouth. He'd known when he got on that desk, when he started speaking against Robotnik, that his life was forfeit. But she was okay, she was safe now. "Sonia...I..."

She shushed him. "No, don't speak, save your strength. We're going to get you to a doctor. You'll be okay..." She said, denying vehemently what she knew was happening. "You'll be okay. You...you idiot. Why? Why did you do this?"

He smiled. "I wanted...to make my...life...count for something..." he quoted her words from the previous night back to her. "Sonia..." he raised his hand weakly to caress her cheek. "My sweet, beautiful Princess Sonia..." His words said more than those simple terms of endearment.

Tears trickling down her cheek as she took his hand in hers. "I love you too, Bartleby..." Why was this happening? Was this fate's way of punishing her for some unknown slight? "I love you."

Hearing those words, the mink took a deep, shuddering breath as he closed his eyes. So, this was how it felt to do the right thing. His head fell to her breast, a smile still on his face.

AN: I am ending chapter 1 here. How will this event change things for our heroes? More importantly, how will this affect Sonia's resolve to fight Robotnik?

Some of you might be wondering if Bartleby would really do this. The answer is, canonically, he almost did. He really did change his plea to guilty in the episode to try and save Sonia from Robotnik's trap. He knew he would be roboticized for it (which is death toned down kids. You'll notice, I tone nothing down). So yes, I think he would just as easily do this to save her.


	2. Chapter 2

LCMM2

Reviews and critiques are highly appreciated and always answered.

Love Can Move Mountains

Chapter 2

_Tears trickling down her cheek as she took his hand in hers. "I love you too, Bartleby..." Why was this happening? Was this fate's way of punishing her for some unknown slight? "I love you."_

_Hearing those words, the mink took a deep, shuddering breath as he closed his eyes. So, this was how it felt to do the right thing. His head fell to her breast, a smile still on his face_

The hand in hers went limp and lifeless and Sonia looked down at the empty face of her lover. "Bartleby..." She held him close, rocking and crying, oblivious to the onlookers who were torn between anger, shock, compassion and their own grief.

Sonic was the first of her brothers to step forward. "Sis..." he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"He saved me...he loved me..." Sonia wept. "It's not fair. It's not fair! _Bartleby!_"

Despite Robotnik's orders, Dingo found himself rooted to his spot. He didn't have a high opinion of the rich mink. He always thought he was another spineless, rich noble throwing his money around to save his hide. Dingo was surprised when this spineless nobleman had jumped on the desk, spouting the truth of their situations to the other nobles in the room. What could he hope to accomplish with such foolishness, the muscled bounty hunter thought. Surely, he knew that the other nobles knew exactly what was going on, they just didn't care. As long as it wasn't them in the hot seat.

It wasn't until the gun shot and the fear on Robotnik's face as he realized what he'd done, that Dingo understood. He had been trying to get the attention off of Sonia, to save her. Because otherwise, the picture in front of him could well have been reversed. Robotnik had meant to kill Sonia.

The sound of Sonia's sobs reached his ears and Dingo felt something new inside of him. He felt like he should do or say something, anything. Anything to calm those dreadful, heartrending sobs.

A hand on his shoulder interrupted his thoughts. He turned to see his partner, his only friend, Sleet, standing there with a look that could have killed a thousand Robotniks. "Come on Dingo. We need to get out of here."

Dingo nodded quietly and they made to leave.

"Hold it right there, you two," Sonic ordered. "Before you go, we have a message you can take back to Butt-nik!" Both of Sonia's brothers had looks of utter outrage plastered on their faces.

"You tell Butt-nik, that he's gone too far this time. We can forgive an awful lot, but this is too far. It's personal now," Manic said.

Sleet sneered. "Well, time will tell, won't it Hedgehogs! Come, Dingo, you moron."

But Dingo was again focused on his weeping crush. Sleet grit his teeth and grabbed his friend harshly, a bit more so than he intended to judging by the yelp of protest. "I said, let's go, dumbass!"

With them gone, Sonic and Manic turned back to their sibling.

"Sonia..." Manic tried to break through her cries. "We can't stay here. We have to leave."

She shook her head. She couldn't imagine moving right now. Even with her lover's blood coating her hands, arms and lap, she could only think of one thing.

Before they could continue, a light surrounded the triplets. If anyone still remained in the courtroom, they would have seen them and the body vanish with a pop.

They reappeared in a well-furnished cave. Bookshelves on every wall and a table with a crystal ball in the center were but a few of the furnishings.

"Hey Sonic, we're in the Oracle's place," Manic said. He was always left in awe when the Oracle used his magic.

"Very good, Young Manic," their green, long-nosed mentor said as he entered the room. His eyes fell on the unresponsive Sonia. Quietly, he made his way over to her, looking over the body in her arms, trying to see if there was anything he could do.

She finally registered the Oracle's presence and looked up at him. "Can you help him? Please. He saved my life," she pleaded desperately. "I love him..."

The Oracle placed a pair of fingers over the carotid artery and shook his head. "I am sorry, there is nothing I can do. I only wish there was." He looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry, Princess."

She trembled. "It's all my fault."

The words shocked Sonic and Manic.

"No sis," Sonic disagreed. "Don't say that. It was Robotnik who did this."

"If it hadn't been for me, if I hadn't tried to fight Robotnik..." Sonia continued. She thought of what he'd said to her before he died. He'd quoted her own words back to her. Now she had to wonder if she was right after all. Was this really making her life count for something when all it did was hurt the one she loved most? Was it worth it now? "I should have never joined the Resistance. He would have left Bartleby alone if it hadn't been for me. Bartleby would be alive now..."

"What are you saying sis?" Manic asked. "You can't be blaming the Underground, blame Robotnik."

"Yeah Sonia," Sonic said. "You can't blame yourself or your work in the Resistance. Robotnik would have come for us no matter what we did. We're the heirs of the Royal Family. We're the ones who are supposed to knock him off his high horse and save Mobius."

"And it was his association with ME that got him killed!" Sonia shouted. "If we had never...if I hadn't..." she broke down into a new flood of tears, gripping the limp body as though her heartbeat could will his to beat once more.

"But..." Manic tried to find the words but in a way she was right. "But that still wasn't your fault. You didn't ask for any of this. None of us did."

Sonic put a hand on his sister's shoulder. "He's right. You had no way of knowing that Robotnik would do this. You had no way of knowing what would happen at all. None of us did. It was all Robotnik. But don't you worry sis. Next time we'll take care of Robotnik for good. We won't let him get away with this. Next time..."

She shook her head. "There won't be a next time. I can't...I can't do this anymore. He didn't want me in the Resistance and this is why...I can't. No more...no more," she trailed off in a whisper as she mourned.

The Oracle looked away. "I understand young Princess. Come young Princes, let us give your sister some time alone to grieve." The wise seer drew the hedgehogs from their sister. He could only hope some much needed time would help her to see things clearly again.

Sleet had to practically drag his friend back to their own hideaway, a small hut that Robotnik knew nothing about. Sleet was starting to worry. Dingo seemed to be in a state of shock.

"Dingo, snap out of it already," he smacked the bigger man upside the head.

Dingo blinked and shook his head as he realized they were home. "Sleet...did you see...he...Robotnik...he..."

"Of course I saw it, nitwit," the wolf snapped. "I thought the most Robotnik ever did was roboticize those who defied him. But this..."

Dingo punched the wall beside him. "He made Sonia cry! He killed an innocent guy! He made Sonia cry!"

"You said that last part twice, but I know...I hate him too," Sleet growled.

"What do we do now Sleet? I can't think of going back to that...not now. I couldn't just pretend..."

"We have to go back, Dingo. You'll continue acting like mayonnaise has a higher IQ and I'll keep pretending to suck up to that..." Sleet growled. "Soon, Dingo. Soon, we will have our freedom again. Soon, Robotnik will suffer the humiliating defeat he deserves. He'll pay for everything he's done. Don't you worry."

AN: If you couldn't tell, the idea is that Dingo isn't REALLY an idiot. He ACTS like one for the sake of their plans which, again if you couldn't tell, are to purposely sabotage Robotnik's efforts to get the Hedgehogs in a subtle revenge for ruining their business and their lives. They are also quite against what Robotnik just did. They're bounty hunters, not murderers. I also plan on using stronger language and more adult situations since really the hedgehogs are written as young adults and this story is meant for young adults and older.

Review? Please?


	3. Chapter 3

LCMM3

Reviews are highly appreciated and always answered. Also, if anyone is interested, I'm looking for someone who could possibly draw the death scene from chapter 1.

Love Can Move Mountains

Chapter 3

Over the next couple of days, Sonia slipped into a deep depression. All she did was keep vigil over her lover's corpse. She felt like all of this was a dream, like any minute now her brothers would wake her up in the rebel base, ready for a new mission. Or perhaps he wasn't really dead and just sleeping and soon he would wake up and reassure her that everything was alright.

She held his hand, squeezing it, hoping to feel any sign of life that she knew would not come. "Oh Bartleby, it's not fair! I thought, I always thought, that when the fight was over and Mom was in charge again, that we could just pick up where we left off. I believed it and it's what I fought so hard for. I was fighting for us as much as I was fighting for a better future for Mobius. Now I don't even know if it was worth it. You were supposed to be safe from Robotnik's evil. This wasn't supposed to happen. Oh, Bartleby, please...please wake up. Come back to me..." She wept into his chest. "Come back."

A gloved hand rest on her shoulder. "Sonia, you need to come eat."

"Leave me alone Sonic," she said softly. "I'm not hungry."

"But sis, you haven't eaten in two days," Manic joined his brother. They knew she couldn't refuse the pair of them.

Sonic tried to pull her from her seat. "Come on, the Oracle's made some super chili dogs. You don't want me to eat your share do ya?"

She slapped Sonic's hand away. "I said I'm NOT hungry! Leave me alone!" She yelled before resuming her spot at Bartleby's side.

Sonic sighed and knelt beside her. "Sonia...I know how you feel..."

Her eyes flared at the empty words. "You know I feel Sonic? How could you possibly know how I feel! How many lovers have you lost?"

"Well, maybe not lovers but I lost my adopted parents, Uncle Chuck, and a lot of friends," Sonic replied.

"And they were all roboticized! Someday, we may have the technology to reverse it and you'll get them back," Sonia told him. "Bartleby...he's...he's not coming back...never..." Her breath hitched as the sobs started again.

Sonic put his arms around her, rubbing her back. "Okay, so I don't know how you feel but...I still know I don't like seeing you this way. Neither of us does. And neither would he. He wouldn't want to see you here, wasting away over him."

"Sonic...I loved him," she told him. "I loved him."

Sonic had known, but he, personally had never cared for the aristocrat. In his mind, Bartleby was a wimp loser sucking up to Robotnik. It was why he hadn't been in too much of a hurry to save him before Sonia decided to it herself. What was one less cowardly noble idiot in the world compared to all of Mobius. When he'd seen her holding him, when he realized what happened, he knew how wrong he was. Bartleby may have been a coward in most situations, conceited and pompous, but when it came to Sonia, nothing else mattered.

"Sis, I know...I wish I could turn back time and change this, I would give everything I had to change this," he said. "But that's one power we don't have. I know you loved him. And he loved you. You brought out the best in him when it mattered the most. I'm sorry it took me so long to see it. I'm sorry I was always so hard on him. I never stopped to think that maybe it was hard for him too, to see you go off and join the Resistance." Sonic realized he was rambling.

Manic came over. "Yeah, I wasn't very nice to him either...I'm sorry sis." His embrace created a small group hug as their sister cried.

Eventually it seemed as though Sonia had run out of tears and they just sat there quietly for several minutes.

"Isn't anyone going to help me eat all these chili dogs," the Oracle called good-naturedly from the other room.

Sonic was the first to pull away. "Come on sis. Let's go eat."

"Do I have to?" she asked, the fight gone out of her.

"Yes you do," Manic told her.

* * *

Robotnik knew he was in trouble when the first small group of nobles dared to demand an explanation for his actions. He knew most of the citizens thought he was the one who ruled over the aristocrats except the truth was, he relied quite heavily on their money and their support to get as far as he had. He had convinced them that the trial was a sham to draw the Hedgehogs to him. They'd believed him when he said that Bartleby was in on the plan.

"Damn," he cursed as he had the Swat-Bots turn away another group of angry nobles. "Damn, I must think of something."

The door opened to admit his two minions. "You sent for us, oh Great Emperor Robotnik?" Sleet asked.

"Yes, Sleet," Robotnik had enough presence of mind to realize there might be some valuable information on the Resistance in Bartleby's mansion or that Sonia might show up there. "I want you and Dingo to monitor the Montclair Mansion. Search it for any information on the Resistance and keep an eye out for those hedgehogs."

Sleet bowed. "Yes Your Wise Lordship. Your will be done." He grabbed Dingo before he could say anything foolish in his current state of mind. "Soon Robotnik, soon..." he promised darkly.

* * *

At the table, the Oracle served the young hedgehogs. It was odd that would stay so long but he found he was glad for the company and he couldn't just turn away the young princess in her hour of need.

"So Orac, what do you think our next move should be?" Sonic as he shoved another chili dog down his gullet.

The Oracle of Delphius considered. "Well, my scrying has revealed that Robotnik has lot a good deal of favor over this incident. Apparently, they believed that the trial was nothing more than a trap for the three of you and that he was in on it."

"Why would he bother lying to them about that? Doesn't he just have to threaten to take away their stuff and roboticize them?" Manic asked.

"Actually no," the Oracle replied. "He needs their support as much as he needs their money to keep his throne. Killing Sir Bartleby Montclair was the biggest mistake he's made." Being reminded again of her loss, Sonia lost all appetite and put her half-eaten dog down. The Oracle sighed and placed a comforting hand on hers. "But first, before we do anything else, we should probably take care of his body."

Sonia looked at him. "You mean...bury him? I don't think..."

"Yes, Princess. I know it is hard, but he must be laid to rest," the Oracle said gently. "I know you may think you are ready to let go but I believe this will provide at least some closure and start the healing process."

Sonia nodded in acknowledgement. "But...he needs different clothes. I know he wouldn't like it if he were buried in dirty, torn clothing. I will go and get him something from his house."

"What?" Manic and Sonic both asked with alarm.

"Sis, are you sure that's a good idea. Robotnik may be in trouble but I bet he still has a squadron of Swat-butts just waiting to see if you'll go there for something. They might be there searching his house now," Sonic reasoned.

She shook her head. "Maybe but this is something I have to do Sonic." She stood up. "I'll go now. It's getting dark and they won't see me."

"Well, if you're going, we'll go too," Manic said standing up. "We'll cover you."

"No," she refused. "This is something I have to do alone guys."

The Oracle nodded with understanding. "I will send you to his home. When you are ready to come back," he pointed out her medallion causing it to glow. "just touch your medallion and you will return. But be careful. It's important that you keep your head now."

She bit her lip. She knew he was right. "I'll be careful. Thank you Oracle. I'm ready." She wasn't really but she had to do this.

Four long green fingers pointed themselves at her and she found herself outside the Montclair Mansion. She looked about carefully for Swat-bots before sneaking up to the door. Habit made her ring the bell and wait for a few moments before she remembered that no one would be answering. Her mind ran back a few days before the fateful trial.

AN: Reviews? Criticisms? Anything? Oh, expect a more adult story than the cartoon gave us. The M rating is not just there for show. Nothing explicit. That will be in the AFF net version.


	4. Chapter 4

Reviews are most appreciated and always answered. Looking for someone willing to draw some of the scenes from this story.

Love's Resistance

_Four long green fingers pointed themselves at her and she found herself outside the Montclair Mansion. She looked about carefully for Swat-bots before sneaking up to the door. Habit made her ring the bell and wait for a few moments before she remembered that no one would be answering. Her mind ran back a few days before the fateful trial._

* * *

_She knew she shouldn't. He was a neutral in the fight but if she was caught here, he would be in danger too. But she couldn't help it. She needed to see him._

_Hidden in the bushes, wrapped in a shawl, her eyes darted hither and thither. On an official visit she would ring the intercom at the gate but she wanted absolutely no one to know anyone had been here. Instead, seeing the coast was clear, she dashed up to the door, staying in shadows as much as possible before she could ring the bell. As she waited for an answer, she kept her eyes peeled for any spies from either side._

_Finally the door opened to reveal a smiling blonde mink. "Sonia," he whispered. He would recognize her anywhere. Lovingly, he put his arms around her, kissing her passionately._

_She returned the kiss, allowing him to pull her inside his home._

* * *

That was only one of several secret meetings they had shared but that it would be their last seemed almost cruel.

Shaking her head to push out the memory, she forced herself to enter the mansion.

The living room was a shambles, torn up from when he had been arrested. She went around the home, tidying up as she went so she didn't have to think of how scared he must have been. Instead she thought about that night.

* * *

_The kiss persisted as they entered the parlor. _

"_Oh my darling, I've missed you so much," Bartleby told her as they came up for air._

_She held him, her head on his chest. "Me too Bartleby. I can't wait until this war is over and we can be together again."_

_He caressed her hair and body, needing to feel as much of her as he could. "Why can't we be together now? I want you Sonia. I want to marry you. I don't want to hide how much I love you."_

"_But if we're together now, you'll be a target for Robotnik. I don't want to see you hurt because of my work in the Freedom Fighters," she told him. "You know that."_

"_Then leave the Freedom Fighters," he pleaded with her. "Leave them and come back to me. I'll talk to Robotnik. He won't hurt you if I speak for you."_

_She kissed him, taking his mind off the question. He knew she wouldn't give up her resistance work. That was a foolish request indeed. "Let's not think about that now. We're together tonight, let's make the best of it."_

_He savored the taste of her lips on his. "Mmm yes, let's..." his hand started finding its way to her chest._

* * *

She remembered how his hand felt on her fur and flesh as he removed her shirt and mini-skirt. She remembered him leading her back to his bedroom. It was a big bedroom with a large bed, still made perfectly. Just the way he liked it done in the morning. She slipped into the soft bed, noticing that it still faintly smelled of him. She rolled over looking up at the ceiling as she remembered the way he always laid her down in the bed.

* * *

_Slowly, almost reverently, as though worshipping a goddess, he caressed her body with gentle hands, savoring the sensation of flesh on flesh, fur on fur. _

"_Oh my Sonia," he whispered as he lay kisses upon every inch of her body. "My Sonia...how I love thee...let me count the ways."_

_She loved when he got romantic like this, reciting her favorite sonnet for her, and knowing he meant every line."Mmm Bartleby..."_

"_I love thee to the __depth and breadth and height, My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight," he continued to whisper as he gave himself to her. "I love thee freely, as men strive for right. I love thee purely, as they turn from praise. I love thee with the passion put to use."_

* * *

She wept as she remembered those sweet loving words. Words she would never hear again. "Bartleby...please...wake me up. Tell me this is nothing more than a terrible nightmare." She sat up as she noticed a picture frame on his nightstand. Curiously, she picked it up and coughed up another sob. It was them, the night he came to pick her up for the Debutante's Ball." (_"I shall of course be by to escort my fair Sonia. I am no barbarian after all.") _She clutched it close to her. She pulled it back when her hand brushed against something. She looked at the back of the frame to see an envelope. It was addressed to her. Curiously, she opened it.

"_My dearest Sonia, if you are reading this letter than I have been roboticized or perhaps even killed. Don't ask how I knew it was coming, I just had a strange feeling that I should write this. Oh Sonia, my darling Sonia, I am dreadfully sorry to have left you alone, but you should know that no matter the manner of my death, you must not blame yourself. Your love was the greatest gift anyone could have given me. Loving you was the greatest accomplishment of my life, one of which I am justly proud. I was a very selfish man in life, as you well know. Growing up as a nobleman, it is hard to learn to love anyone else. From day 1, you are passed from servant to servant while your parents go off gallivanting to parties and banquets and business affairs. You are taught very quickly that if you do not love yourself, than no one shall love you at all. It was lonely. If we ever had children, I would not have wanted them to grow up that way. Then you came into my life and turned that lesson on its nose. You showed me what it means for someone to love you and how it feels to give that love in return. I am most grateful to you for teaching me that, for allowing me to love you. I have recently been to my solicitor and changed my will. You are the sole beneficiary of my estate. He will likely be trying to find you soon, it would be easier if he could find you here, to go over the legal details. It's so airtight not even Robotnik can touch it unless he wants some very unhappy bureaucrats up his rather large arse. I know this will please your brother as I know he has wanted to take and sell many of my little knicky-knacks for some time. Tell him that he may do so with my blessing. I would have gladly given them to him before if it had been safe. I know it would have made you happy. My Sonia, my precious Sonia, all I have left to say is how much I love you and that could fill a couple of books. Let me just close then by saying; I love thee with a love I seemed to lose. With my lost saints. I love thee with the breath, smiles, tears, of all my life; and, if God choose, I shall but love thee better after death."_

Sonia's lip trembled. "Bartleby...I don't want your stuff. I want you!" She fell to her side, facing away from the door, as her sobs renewed themselves en force. "Bartleby...Bartleby..." She buried her face in the blankets as she cried a torrent of tears.

* * *

Dingo entered the mansion, his gun at the ready just in case as Sleet always told him. He could tell already that someone had been there recently. The room was relatively clean and tidy despite the struggle that night. He wondered if it was Sonia or one of the Resistance. He knew it couldn't be looters. A looter wouldn't go about tidying the place.

His sensitive ears sooned picked up the sound of weeping. _"Bartleby...I don't want your stuff. I want you!" _That was Sonia. He put his gun away. He wouldn't draw his gun on her, not ever again. But what should he do? He was ordered to bring her in if he found her and Sleet was adamant that they do as ordered so that they didn't look suspicious. His role was to do as told while purposely bungling it up after all.

Slowly he entered the bedroom and his eyes fell on the despondent girl. How he hated to hear her cry. That sound should not be coming from her, it just didn't seem right.

* * *

Sonia opened her eyes as she sensed another body in the room. Her mind at first started playing tricks on her. This was Bartleby's house, the only person it could be was...but her eyes saw the shadow covering her, dashing her briefly risen hopes. Intellectually, she knew she should run but her body wouldn't cooperate.

"You're here to take me to Robotnik, right..." she asked but didn't let him answer. "Go ahead, I won't run...I'm done running, I'm done fighting..." she trembled with the ache of her broken heart.

She expected the big orange creature to grab her and haul her off in chains, or possibly squeezing her like a plush toy as he liked to do. It didn't happen. For several moments nothing happened. Then she felt the foot of the bed depress as he sat down. A comforting hand found her back. For the first time, someone was offering comfort without saying stupid cliches like, "I know how you feel." She took it and just let herself cry.

* * *

AN: This is the ff net approved version. I will be revising the more juicy parts to be NC-17 and that version will appear on AFF net. This safe version will also be on DA as well.

The reason she's taking Dingo's comfort so easily is as stated above, he's not giving her silly platitudes like her brothers did or advice like the Oracle. He's just letting her be sad, just letting her grieve and being there so she doesn't have to grieve alone. Sometimes that's what we really need when something happens. We just need to grieve.

How Do I Love Thee, is by Elizabeth Barrett Browning. I do not own it.


	5. Chapter 5

Reviews are most appreciated and always answered. If you took the time to read please let me know what you think in the Comment box. Whether you liked it or hated it, let me know. If you hated it, tell me why.

Death and grief can be a difficult thing to deal with, especially in the case of a loved one to whom you were particularly close. I felt that grief earlier with the death of my biological father. We were very close and I miss him very much. The pain of losing a lover is not the same as losing a father, but I'm sure that both hurt just as much. If you have recently lost a loved one, know that it's okay to be sad. It's okay to cry.

Love's Resistance

Chapter 5

Dingo watched over Sonia as she finally cried herself into a deep sleep. He wondered if she had slept at all, the past few days to be able to fall asleep in the presence of one she saw as her enemy. Again, Sleet's words to follow orders rang in his head. He knew he should take her to Robotnik. If Robotnik ever learned of this, he would certainly be roboticized. The horrible sound of the gunshot rang in his head. Or worse. Nevertheless, he couldn't do it. There was no one there to see, no one had to know.

Gently, the large dog moved Sonia into a more comfortable place on the bed, her head on the large pillows, and covered her. "Sleep well Sonia," he said before slipping out of the bedroom, flipping off the light and shutting the door.

Just in time too, as he saw a ship of Swat-Bots landing. He wondered what took them so long. Normally, the Swat-Bots were always watching him and Sleet, making sure they didn't do anything to betray Robotnik, or at least anything overt.

Quickly, he returned the living room to the state of disarray it had been in before, and even added to the mess to make it look as if he had been searching for whatever Robotnik thought might be there. Like he'd give it to him if he found anything.

"Dingo!" Sleet shouted as he entered. "Did you find anything..."

Dingo scratched his head, looking appropriately dumb. "No Sleet, nothing. Um, what was I looking for again?"

Sleet rolled his eyes. "Calling you stupid would be an insult to stupid people. For information on the Resistance, you glob of playdough!"

Dingo nodded in remembrance. "Ah yeah, no nothing. Nothing whatsoever."

"And no sign of hedgehogs?" Sleet asked.

Dingo couldn't help a darting _look_ towards the bedroom as he shook his head. "Nope. No hedgehogs today. Maybe they'll come by tomorrow."

Sleet frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Uh...yeah...no hedgehogs and certainly no sign of Sonia," Dingo insisted.

"_Bartleby!"_

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic and Manic had finished digging at the spot the Oracle had pointed out to them.

"Where is Sonia? She should have been back by now," Manic asked.

The Oracle sighed. "I expect she might have needed a little more time than she let on young Prince Manic. Going to his home could not have been easy for her."

"Yeah but she knew that it was dangerous too," Sonic said. "She wouldn't just stay there knowing she could be caught. She's smarter than that. We should go check on her. It's been too long."

The Oracle nodded in agreement. "Perhaps you should," he put the same transportation spell on the medallions around their necks. "I will send you as I did her. When you find her, if she's in trouble just touch her and touch your medallions and you will return. If she is fine then just come back here and she will come back when she is ready."

* * *

"_Bartleby!"_

The blood-curdling scream echoed from the master bedroom. Sleet glared at Dingo for trying to lie to him and pulled his weapon. "I thought you said you didn't see any hedgehogs?"

"I didn't Sleet, I swear, she must have been here and I just didn't see her," Dingo pressed, reluctantly drawing his own gun.

Despite his protests, Sleet could figure out what had happened. Dingo wasn't good at lying, he was better at being dumb. "You Swat-Bots cover the back gate. She'll try to escape that way." The orders effectively removed the spying bots as another agonizing scream rang out.

Once they were safely alone, they ran for the bedroom. "Damn you Dingo! Are you trying to get us busted! Do you want to be roboticized!"

"But Sleet, she was crying and I couldn't...she was asleep when you got here," Dingo explained. "She didn't even try to run or fight me. I couldn't...not like that..."

Never let it be said that Dingo didn't have some semblance of honor. He consistently refused to harm those who wouldn't fight back or flee. Sleet was grateful that he had given up on his principles long ago. Principles just did not keep one alive in this city. It was a jaded attitude, he knew, but it was the one that had kept them going this long. He had tried to get Dingo to understand that. To understand that sometime casualties were necessary if they were to be free one day. To get rid of Robotnik, well, he thought any number of casualties were worth it to see that.

The snow-wolf sighed in exasperation he opened the door to do what Dingo had failed to do.

Sonia wasn't really awake, just trapped in the throes of a nightmare. _"Bartleby! No, no, don't! Bartleby!"_

Sleet glared again at Dingo. "And what if Robotnik had found out that you just left her here, defenseless. She's ripe for the picking. But if you can't do it, I will..." he set his gun to catch-mode.

"No Sleet!" Dingo stepped between them. "Don't!"

"Move you dipswitch! I know you like her but better her than us. If we don't bring her in, and Robotnik finds out how easy it would have been to catch her. At least if she had fought or run, you could get away with pretending to fuck up the catch again. But no! If we leave her and he learns how easy we could have had her. He'll roboticize us both and hire other bounty hunters. Bounty hunters who will have no problem doing whatever he asks for a paycheck. How will you protect her then?" Sleet countered. "Come on, Dingo, use that brain you never show anyone else. We have no choice!"

Dingo looked ready to fight his friend if he had to but he couldn't deny that Sleet made sense. "But she..."

Before he could finish, a magical light heralded the appearance of Sonic and Manic beside the bed their sister lay in. "Sleet and Dingo, I thought something was wrong!" Sonic said.

Dingo let out an imperceptible sigh of relief at the appearance of the two hedgehog brothers, giving a small grin they couldn't see at his partner. A small nod acknowledged the change in plans.

"Hedgehogs!" Sleet fired at the boys.

They jumped to dodged the gun fire. "So you thought you were gonna get our sister while her guard was down huh?" Sonic asked sarcastically. "Have you no shame at all! Spin and win time." He entered into his famous whirlwind speed, creating a small tornado to throw the pair out of there.

When they were gone, the boys noticed the state their sister was in. "She must have fallen asleep." They were about to wake her but as they each sat beside her, the nightmare seemed to fade with nothing more than tears down her cheeks left behind.

Manic sat and frowned before getting up. "Hey look bro, a letter." He handed the paper to Sonic.

"It's from Bartleby to Sonia...she must have found this..." Sonic grit his teeth as he read the letter. "It says that he left her everything in his will. He even says you can sell those trinkets you kept trying to steal before." A tear rolled from his eye uncontrollably. "This letter explains so much."

Manic took the letter and read it. "Yeah, I guess if we had been raised by servants instead of loving parents, we might have been as self-centered as he was. I always envied the rich for all the money they have, and never having to worry about food. I never thought that maybe in many ways they were just as poor as the people in the slums."

Sonic nodded. "We might have even been raised that same way if we'd grown up in the palace. Princes and princesses are supposed to act differently from normal people. Mom would have needed to use a nanny at least since she would need to look after the people. Instead, we got to grow up with people who loved us at least for a while. I had Ma and Pa and after them Uncle Chuck. Sonia had Lady Wyndimere."

"I had Feral," Manic agreed. "Growing up in the sewers wasn't fun and I was a thief but Feral still loved me like I was his kid. He told me so all the time. I guess, in a way, Robotnik did us a favor. Doesn't mean I'm gonna let him off after what he did, but really we were better off the way we did grow up."

Sonic nodded. "We shouldn't have expected Sonia to give up that life or him. At least not him."

"Sonic," Manic whispered. "Is this our fault? She said that he was killed just for being associated with her, with us."

Sonic shook his head adamantly. "No, Manic. I won't deny that we could have done more to save him. We could have pushed back that mission for a day to rescue him. If she hadn't felt like she had to do it alone, if we had worked together. But other than that, Robotnik pulled that trigger. He arrested Bartleby. He put him on that trial. He knew Sonia would want to save him. He knew. It was all him. He'll pay for it too. I'm done playing games. If he so much as sneezes, his ass is mine."

"Hey get in line bro, she's my sister too," Manic stated.

Sonia moaned as she stirred from her sleep. Sonic shushed Manic with a gesture as she opened her eyes. "Huh? Where am I? Bartleby's bed? How..." her memory ran through the evening and she nodded as she remembered. "Oh...yeah..."

"Sonia," Manic got her attention before she could start crying again. "Are you alright?"

She looked up at her green-furred kin. "Manic? Sonic? When did you guys get here?"

"About twenty minutes ago," Sonic said. "Just in time too. Sleet and Dingo found you."

"Dingo?" she remembered Dingo sitting by her. She was confused by his actions. He hadn't threatened her or anything she had expected. Why not? She wasn't in the state of mind to defend herself. He could have taken her to Robotnik before her brothers even knew anything was wrong. She resolved not to tell her brothers as her brain caught up with her. "I must have fell asleep after I read...Bartleby..."

Sonic held her. "We saw. Now, the Oracle is probably worried. Did you find something for him?"

Sonia shook her head and forced herself out of bed and over to the closet. She found his favorite military jacket, the same outfit he had worn when he took her to the ball.

"He...wore this that night of the ball. He was going to wear it when we...after the war was over we were going to," she stammered. She caressed the soft fabric. "He looked so handsome in this...

Two hands lay on her shoulders. "We're sorry sis. But we have to get back. Sleet and Dingo could come back."

Sonia took a deep breath and nodded, holding the outfit close to her. "Let's go."

* * *

When they reappeared in the cave, Sonia took the painstaking task of dressing Bartleby, crying as she did.

She kissed his cold lips. "I love you Bartleby, always."

With him prepared, the Oracle conjured him into a fine wooden coffin. Her brothers bore the box to the grave they had dug. Lacking a priest, the Oracle spoke the funeral rites before magically lowering the casket into the grave. Sonic and Manic held their sister. He looked at the siblings. He'd sent word to Aleena, had expected her to come and comfort her daughter but perhaps it just wasn't safe yet. Or maybe she hadn't received his missive yet. Finally the hole was filled. The last touch was a headstone of marble with the usual markings and an inscription. "Bartleby Montclair, a True Noble."

When the others left, Sonia found she couldn't walk away yet. Her mind wandered over her favorite memories as she sang. "If I had only known it was the last walk in the rain, I'd keep you out for hours in the storm. I would hold your hand like a life line to my heart. Underneath the thunder we'd be warm. If I had only known it was our last walk in the rain." She remembered walking with him, seeking out illicit music clubs despite the laws. He had been there when she met her brothers for the first time. Foolishly, she allowed them to monopolize much of her time, leaving him all but forgotten. "If I had only known I'd never hear your voice again, I'd memorize each thing you ever said. And on those lonely nights I could think of them once more. Keep your words alive inside my head. If I had only known I'd never hear your voice again." She remembered how he would always plead for her to leave the Underground. He was always so scared for her safety. She wished could rewind back to that last night together and change her answer to yes. Maybe if she had... "You were the treasure in my hand. You were the one who always stood beside me. So unaware I foolishly believed that you would always be there. But then there came a day when I turned my head and you slipped away." She had taken him for granted, always assumed he would be there at the end of the war, ready to finally walk the aisle with her. Ready to make her Mrs. Bartleby Montclair. She had loved the sound of that. "If I had only known it was my last night by your side, I'd pray a miracle would stop the dawn. And when you'd smile at me, I would look into your eyes and make sure you know my love for you goes on and on. If I had only known. If I had only known. The love I would've shown if I had only known." She traced his name as she ended her song. "Goodbye Bartleby..."

* * *

AN: Yes, I had Sonia sing at the end of the chapter. For those unfamiliar with Sonic Underground, one of their biggest traits is that each episode has a song that the main characters sing. It usually encompasses the main theme of the episode and can sometimes be a bit preachy but I still want to try and keep a little canon. They sing. The song is "If I had only known" by Reba McEntire. Please don't report song lyrics. I'm too lazy to make up my own songs and it was actually sung by a character instead of inserted into the background.

Dingo is slightly less cynical than Sleet, that was why he was unable to understand Sleet's logic behind taking Sonia. Sleet has been through the wringer a little more than Dingo though. Dingo is Sleet's only real friend and it shows in his attitude. You'll see Sleet will usually come to Dingo's rescue, protecting him like one might a brother. Sleet's pessimism and jaded outlook on life will play a big part in this.

Also, don't worry this is not the last we'll see of Bartleby beyond Sonia's grief or what anyone has to say about him. He actually still has a role to play. Let's see if you can guess what that is.

Should I have Queen Aleena show up? I'm not sure.

Again, please, if you read, please review. Leave me some indication if you like the story or not. I do answer all signed reviews, especially if they are detailed and invite a response.


	6. Chapter 6

Reviews are most appreciated. If you take the time to read, please take a few extra moments to leave me your thoughts on the chapter. I do my best to answer all reviews. I am also currently looking for an artist interested in drawing a few scenes from the story.

AN: You'll notice a change in title starting a couple of chapters ago. I will be changing the title officially to reflect the change. I did not like the original title, didn't really seem to fit.

Love's Resistance

Chapter 6

Robotnik glared as he summoned Sleet and Dingo to him. "You failed to catch the hedgehogs again I hear." His voice was deceptively calm.

"Um...yes sire..." Sleet answered with a shaky voice. He didn't know what to expect.

Robotnik's eyes fell squarely on Dingo. "A video taken by the Swat-Bots show you clearly lying when questioned if you had seen the hedgehogs. Explain yourself."

"Well...um...I...I didn't know she was there...I didn't see her," Dingo tried.

"LIAR!" Robotnik shouted. "You did know she was there and you were going to let her go. That is not only a direct disregard of my orders, it's also high treason."

Sleet put himself between the obese overlord and his cowering friend. "Wait, sire, it's not Dingo's fault! I told him to let her go!"

Robotnik looked at Sleet. "You Sleet? You would betray me?"

"Not betray you sire but help you..." Sleet swallowed. "Your...your image with the nobles has taken a real beating hasn't it sire?" Robotnik did not answer but motioned for Sleet to continue. "They didn't like that you killed Bartleby, did they?"

"If you have a point Sleet, I suggest you make it," Robotnik's voice was menacing.

"Um...well, the one there was Sonia, his lover...she is most devastated and if the nobles learned that you didn't even give her a proper grieving period, well...they might side with the Resistance instead," Sleet reasoned. "May I...may I advise that you offer her and her brothers a grace period, a short time of immunity from prosecution, a mourning period if you will. Perhaps a short cessation of hostilities and a reprieve from taxes. Show that you can be the better man in this time of hardship. It might earn you back some favor if you make them believe that you are apologetic or repentant for his death."

Robotnik considered the proposition. He had a point. He had tried to seize the Montclair fortune only to discover the mink had bequeathed everything to the pink hedgehog. Apparently the will was so ironclad and wrapped up in legalese that he couldn't contest it without coming out the worse in the eyes of the nobility. He could take it by force but only if he wanted to jeopardize his rule even further.

"Your suggestion has merit, Sleet," Robotnik told him. "My image must be repaired before the war can resume. Yes, send a missive to the Montclair's lawyer. Have him present it to the hedgehogs."

Sleet bowed. "Yes sire, and what shall it say?"

* * *

Sleet had to refrain himself from wiping his brow when he and Dingo were dismissed. He glared at Dingo as they exited.

"Sorry Sleet, but thank you...for..." Dingo looked down in shame that he nearly spoiled everything.

Sleet shook his head. "Oh shut up, you...I couldn't let him punish you. But from now on, you must remember. She is the enemy. In one week, we'll be back to hunting her and her brothers. I can't keep covering for you."

Dingo nodded. "I understand Sleet. She is the enemy." He wondered if he would be able to keep to that however.

* * *

The day after the burial, Sonia insisted on going back to the mansion, despite the obvious danger.

"_I have to go back. He wanted me to..." Sonia gave the Oracle the letter to explain the situation."_

_The Oracle read the letter. "I understand child. But you shouldn't go alone."_

Her brothers had both agreed to go with her with the promise that after the solicitor had been and gone, they would either come back or return to the hideout. It was their first time getting a good look inside the gigantic mansion.

"Wow, this place is really huge," Sonic said as Sonia gave them a proper for the first time, for something to do beside sit and cry.

Manic's eyes would rest now and then on the pretty, valuable-looking trinkets that he had tried to lift on a number of occasions. Bartleby had said he could take them now but guilt over his attitude towards the guy held him back.

"You alright Manic?" Sonic asked. He expected Sonia to take this hard but now Manic seemed to be just as bad, ever since that letter. Or rather, before when they'd arrived at the courthouse.

"I'm fine Sonic," he told his brother, rubbing at his nose.

Sonic frowned. "Manic..."

He sighed. "It's just...I said and thought some really bad things about Bartleby that day. I shouldn't have said it. I shouldn't have thought it. Suggesting that he would throw Sonia under the bus to save himself. I knew he wouldn't, he hadn't yet. She was right about that. I didn't want to save him Sonic. And he...he says to take his valuables. How can I knowing how badly I thought of him? Knowing what we know now."

Sonic looked to see if Sonia was listening before answering softly. "You weren't the only one who wished bad things on him, Manic. I thought just as you did. We both misjudged him. But I think he knew we didn't have a high opinion of him, or any of the aristocrats. You'll do as he wishes with those things. Do it to make up for what you thought of him."

Manic nodded as Sonia came up to them. "What's up with you two? You're being very quiet all of a sudden."

Manic shook his head. "Oh it's nothing Sonia. We were just talking about...um..what we're going to do about Robotnik. Are you sure you don't want to help plan a good revenge?"

She pursed her lips. "No. I don't want anything to do with the Resistance anymore, I told you that. Bartleby didn't want me to fight, so I won't fight anymore."

Sonic put a hand on her shoulder to placate her. "It's okay sis. You don't have to." He hated the idea of his sister giving up but the Oracle had advised them not to rush her. He was sure she would rejoin the fight in time, when she was ready. Instead they would support her decision, no matter what it was.

Manic looked around for something to dispel the sudden thickness in the atmosphere. "Um, what's in here?" He dashed over to a room she hadn't shown them yet. He opened the door.

"Oh, that's just Bartleby's office...he did his work there," she explained. She held back as a small grin as she remembered that he did a lot more than just work in that room, on that desk.

Manic stopped just inside the room as he turned on the light. "Wow, Sonic, you have to see this!"

Sonic joined Manic in looking inside the study. "Whoa sis! It's you, everywhere!" Sonic wasn't exaggerating. The walls were covered with photos of her and Bartleby together. In every picture, his eyes were on her instead of the camera.

Sonia blushed. "You knew we were close..." she looked at one of the pictures. All that was left of all their time together was up on these walls, in those quiet frames. She reached up to trace his fond smile. "I miss him so much."

The doorbell interrupted Sonia's moment of grief. Her brothers followed her to the door, ready with their medallions in case it was a trap.

Sonia peered through the peephole. "It's okay guys, it's just the lawyer." She opened the door for a well-dressed old goat.

Big tortoiseshell glasses frame the wise-looking face and he held a briefcase in his hand. "I am looking for Madame Montclair, a Madame Sonia Hedgehog-Montclair. Would you be she?" he asked.

Sonia was confused. "Well, I'm Sonia Hedgehog..." Why did Bartleby give his last name as hers?

"Good, I am Sir Montclair's attorney, here to discuss with you the details of his Last Will and Testament," he bowed respectully. "I am Mister Archimedes Archibald. May I come in?"

"Um, yeah," she gestured for him to enter. "These two are my brothers, Sonic and Manic Hedgehog."

Mr. Archibald bowed before them. "A pleasure to meet you sirs. Shall we take this to the parlor? We do have much to discuss."

Sonia nodded. On the way, she asked. "Um, Mr. Archibald, why did you call me Madame Montclair?"

"Well, you were his wife, were you not? My deepest condolences by the way, he was a good client and he will be dearly missed." In the living room, he sat in the chair allowing the siblings to take the larger sofa. "I was surprised to hear he was married but he explained that you wanted it to be secret because of your involvement with the Underground. Oh yes, he did ask me to return this first thing when I arrived." The goat slid a small ring box to her on the coffee table. "He said you were worried about losing it in battle and asked him to hold onto it for safe keeping."

Sonia picked up the velvet-lined box and opened it. Inside was a pair of beautiful diamond rings just her size. An engagement ring, the one he had given to her, and what would have been her wedding ring. "Bartleby..."

Sonic took her hand as Manic hugged her, both offering comfort. "So, you said Bartleby told you..."

"Yes...he told me much about you. Don't worry, as his lawyer, everything is confidential. He came to me about a month ago. He was acting rather peculiar and he insisted that I help him draw up his will. I asked him if he had reason to believe he might need it but he just insisted and well, that is my job," he explained. "He insisted that he had to be sure you were taken care of in the event of his passing."

"Almost as if he knew," Sonia recalled the beginning of his letter to her. "I always thought he felt sure that Robotnik wouldn't touch him."

"Well, be that as it may, we should go over his last wishes before we ponder this mystery any further," the lawyer said as he pulled out the forms, reading from the top page. "I, Sir Bartleby Montclair, being of sound mind, do declare this to be my Last Will and Testament..."

In short, the will stated that he bequeathed everything to Sonia, whom he called his wife. There was a section asking Manic to take what trinkets he would like, or that Sonia would let him take, and sell them to fund the Resistance effort. The will tied up all the loose ends one would expect. All Sonia had to do was sign the forms.

Her hand hovered over that dotted line. "When I do this...it'll be like saying he's really gone..."

"Sonia..." Sonic said. "It'll be alright...we're right here." His hand covered the one with the pen. Manic's hand joined it.

She took a hitched breath and gave them a small smile. "Thanks guys." Their support gave her the strength to sign the dreaded line. _"Sonia Hedgehog-Montclair"_

The goat put the papers away in his briefcase. "Thank you. Again, may I extend my condolences for your loss." The goat prepared to leave. "Ah, I'm forgetting something again. Lord Robotnik asked that this be delivered to you when I spoke with you today."

Sonia took the letter and read it. "Robotnik **must** be in trouble. He says he's giving us and the Resistance a week's ceasefire to properly mourn for Bartleby. He also says that he is cutting taxes in half for a month. Lastly, there is to be a candlelight vigil for Bartleby at the royal palace on the last night of the ceasefire. All citizens, no matter their class, are invited to attend, even the Resistance."

Sonic's eyes went wide. "Wow, he is in deep shit to do that."

"We'll go, but we should be ready for a trap," Sonia said. "Even if he is just doing it to save his image for the nobles." She looked at the rings in the box.

Sonic nodded. "What's bothering me though is that letter, Bartleby's, and the Will. Why would he suddenly want a Will just out of the blue, with not even a sign that something's wrong?"

Sonia shook her head. "I don't know."

"Do you remember him acting strangely over the past few weeks?" Manic asked.

Sonia thought back to the meetings they'd had as well their nights together, if he had said or behaved in any way that might be construed as strange. "He...kept saying he didn't want to wait, that he wanted to marry me and not wait until the war was over. He was much more, I hesitate to say, clingy than he usually was. And you saw the pictures, so that's saying a lot. And he kept saying what I should do if something happened. Bartleby," she looked at the rings. "what did you know that we didn't?"

* * *

AN: Yes, Bartleby, what did you know that we didn't? I'm thinking of having Dingo recalling a conversation Bartleby had forced on him shortly before his death. The idea is that Bartleby was getting strange feelings, compulsions that he had to do these things, that his soul realized that his time was coming and warned him subconsciously either through dreams or omens or just a strange need to be positive that Sonia was looked after if he could not be there to do it. We might see an interlude concerning those feelings. Like I said, this will not be the last we see of Bartleby. His role, even in death, is rather critical. Let's just say that in order for many characters to survive this war and even for Robotnik to be defeated, he had to die. Note: He claimed Sonia as his wife because that was but one way to make sure Robotnik couldn't touch it.

I'm also trying to show that as mean as he is to Dingo, Sleet does care for him and is even a touch protective. To him, Dingo is like a little brother.


	7. Chapter 7

LR7

Reviews are appreciated and always answered (if they are signed). Looking for artists. Pm if interested.

This chapter will follow Bartleby through the last month or so. I will be repeating the death scene but through his eyes so that we can see what he was going through. Would you like a chapter following Dingo through that brief period?

Love's Resistance

Chapter 7

_6 weeks ago_

In the dark of the night, Bartleby Montclair wandered about his mansion in a daze. He was looking for something but he couldn't remember what. He looked out his picture window at the grounds. He gasped when he saw Sonia standing there looking directly at him with a despairing look on her face.

"Sonia," he ran out the front door. What was wrong? Why did she look so sad. He ran for her. "Sonia, what are you doing here? Whatever's matter?" He asked grabbing her hands, meaning to draw her into a comforting embrace. As if she had never been there, she vanished from his grasp. "Sonia," he looked around. "Sonia, where are you?" he called. Where did she go? Had she even been there? Was he losing his mind.

"Bartleby..." her voice called from behind him. "Come back to me...please..." The heartache in her voice made his own heart break. His beloved was crying for him.

He turned round and round but he could not see her.

* * *

"_Sonia!"_ he screamed as he sat up in his large four-poster bed. He panted, putting a hand to his chest as his heart beat like it would burst from his chest. He shook and looked about, realizing that it was just a dream. He wrapped his arms about himself, wishing he had her to hold instead, as he tried to calm down. "Sonia..."

He got out of bed to go to the bathroom. As he reached the door, he heard the unmistakable sound of a gunshot echo through his bedroom. He looked around and no one was there. Where had that shot come from? Was he is imagining things?

"Oh boy, no more rose wine before bed for me." In the bathroom, he splashed his face as he thought about the dream and the gunshot. He couldn't stop trembling. His Sonia had been crying in his dream. Even in a dream, he hated to see her cry.

* * *

_Two nights later_...

Bartleby waited in his favorite easy chair, watching out the window. It was their night and she would be there soon assuming a mission had not got in the way as they sometimes did. He sat up straighter as he saw a cloaked figure dash up towards his door. The shadows hid the form well enough but he knew what to look for. He stood up and hurried for the door just as the bell sounded.

He couldn't open the door fast enough, longing to have her in his arms. As he knew, there she was, a cloak hiding her face quite well, but that smile was all her. It took all of a second to draw her close, savoring her scent. She didn't wear perfumes, she didn't need to, just the smell of her was enough to hold his attention.

"My darling," he said as he kissed her. With his nightmare the other night, he felt an extra special need to have her by his side. They wouldn't even make it into the bedroom, he needed her too much. They ended up sharing his sofa instead, where they would fall asleep after their activities.

* * *

One minute, he was lying on the couch, holding his princess as he fell asleep, the next he was wandering about the grounds outside his mansion. He scratched his head, wondering how he'd gotten there and where was Sonia?

He looked around for any sign of her. As he looked, he could hear the sounds of what seemed to be outrage interwoven with weeping. Sonia. He ran about looking for the source of the sound. A gunshot, the same gunshot from the other morning, sounded right behind him.

* * *

The shot started him into wakefulness on the couch. Somehow, he had managed to keep from screaming. He looked down at his peacefully sleeping Sonia, her head on his bare furry chest. A few deep breaths calmed the man but his arms wrapped around her like a teddy bear, cherishing their closeness.

"Sonia," he whispered to himself. "My Sonia..."

* * *

_7 days later(after the first dream, 5 weeks prior)_

The dreams would continue every night after that until Bartleby was frightened to go to sleep. Each dream was relatively the same and would end the same. He would either see Sonia and be unable to reach her, or he'd reach her and she'd disappear. He would her crying in each dream but wouldn't be able to comfort her. And each dream would end with the gunshot. Sometimes he woke up before the gunshot but that didn't stop it. He would still hear it echo in his room.

He sat on his sofa one morning trying to figure out what the dreams could mean. "Sonia...why are you so sad and why can't I help you? What is that gunshot?" He asked his favorite photo of them. He traced the glass of the frame, tracing her figure. Just as he was about to stop pondering the problem for the time, the same gunshot echoed through the parlor startling him into dropping the picture frame. "AHH!" he looked around. "I'm going round the twist, I am." He bent down to pick up the frame and stared with fear at the perfect crack going down the center, separating the lovers. Since when did glass crack in a perfectly straight line? Fear coursed through his veins as he pondered the meanings behind these strange things.

That night he didn't want to sleep. He was scared of what he might see. Something was trying to tell him something, to warn him. He lay in his bed, fighting sleep but it was no use.

* * *

He was a dark forest this time at a fork in the road. A tall, black-cloaked man stood before him. "Who are you?" He asked trembling in fear.

"Bartleby Montclair, soon you will be given a choice...the life of the one you cherish most will depend on that choice," the man told him. "You see before you two roads and you will have to take one of them soon. But I must warn you, choose wisely."

The man vanished and Bartleby stood before the fork. Sounds emanated from both sides. From one, he could hear Sonic and Manic screaming for Sonia, a gunshot and then himself screaming in agony. From the second, he heard the same gunshot but following it was that same weeping he'd been hearing for a week.

* * *

He sat up in his bed, the air of confusion lifted from his mind. The message was all too clear. He shook as the sobs finally came. He understood what was coming. He understood why she wept and why he could not comfort her. "Sonia...Sonia...I won't let it happen. I won't let you die." He reached for his phone, not caring that it was 2 in the morning. If this was going to happen, he had to be sure that she would taken care of.

After making the necessary appointments, he sat back. For the most part, it was a weight off his mind to finally know what was being said, but at the same time he felt a burden settle on his heart. Bartleby Montclair was not a brave man by any stretch of the imagination nor was he good at being strong-willed but let it never be said that he did not love Sonia Hedgehog. He thought about all the dreams he'd had of a life with his precious Sonia. He didn't care if she was a princess, noble or street rat. If she had told him she wanted to live in a trash heap and be dirt poor, he would have thrown away his money and joined her. He loved her with every ounce of his being. Now, all their dreams would never come to pass. Knowing now what was coming, he buried his face in his hands to weep, mourning their dying dreams.

At last, he felt he had cried himself out and his mind felt a strange sort of peace settle over him. He wondered how it would happen. He wondered when it would happen. How he would know the time had come to make the choice he knew he had to make. Would she understand his choice? Would she be alright? He could only cover so many bases. How could he make sure that someone would be there to comfort her in his place? Sure, she would have her brothers but somehow it seemed inadequate. They would try to offer solace but they would not be enough.

* * *

The answer to that question would come early the following morning.

Sleet pounded on the door. "Open up Burgleby!" He called.

Bartleby patted his face to try and get rid of the sleep-deprived look he knew he had before opening the door. "What do you ruffians want?"

Sleet looked the man over. "What happened to you? Did you get in a fight with a ghost and lose?"

Dingo laughed. "Yeah, you look terrible?"

Bartleby glared but he felt a light go on. Dingo had a crush on Sonia. Perhaps he was the one he needed. If he pushed the right buttons. "I assume you're here for the tribute?" He asked. "Please come in."

The Bounty Hunters followed Bartleby inside. "And he wants a double tribute this month." Sleet commanded.

Bartleby plastered an acquiescent look on his face, where normally he would protest heavily. "If that's what Lord Robotnik wants. I will go get a check." He looked at Dingo. "You there. Why don't you come with me. I have something I need to talk to you about."

Dingo looked with confusion at an equally confused Sleet but shrugged. "Uh...sure..."

* * *

Inside his office, Dingo gazed with amazement at all the pictures of the beautiful Sonia. Bartleby grinned. He'd known this was the right room.

"Um, you wanted to talk to me?" Dingo asked.

"Yes, about Sonia," he gestured to one of the pictures. "You like her don't you?"

Dingo nodded as he gazed at the picture. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Dingo, I'm about to ask you a very large favor. It is a very important favor. But it is for Sonia's sake that I ask it," Bartleby began. "If something happens to me...no matter what it is...I will need someone to watch over Sonia in my place."

"But...Robotnik wants..." Dingo protested.

"Heh, Robotnik. We both know you don't like working for that overgrown slug, who could? And we both know you like Sonia, don't we? That's something we have in common," Bartleby looked at the picture. "I'll level with you, Dingo. I love Sonia. I love her with all of my heart. Nothing matters more to me than my Sonia. My money, my mansion, my nobility, even my own life is worthless by comparison. That's why I need you to promise me Dingo. Man to man, as two men who both love a wonderful young woman. If something happens to me, you will be there for her, to comfort her and to watch over her, in my stead. Will you do this for me? For Sonia?"

Dingo blinked a couple times but seemed to register the desperation in Bartleby's tone and eyes. For a short few minutes he dropped the stupid act he carried most of the time and nodded. "Yeah, Bartleby. If something happens, I'll be there for her in your place. You have my word of honor, whatever that's worth these days. You can count on me."

Bartleby breathed sigh of relief and put the frame down on the desk, opening the top drawer for a check. He wrote out the amount. "Thank you Dingo. And you don't have to tell Sleet. This is between we two and the walls."

* * *

As Sleet and Dingo left, Sleet trying to get Dingo to spill why Bartleby wanted to talk to him with no luck, Bartleby breathed. Everything was in place, or they would be after his appointments that day. He cursed fate that it was necessary to do this, but if it was to happen, he would accept it with his head held high, as a true nobleman.

* * *

_2 weeks prior_

It was their night again and they had finished round one of their fun. He had made sure to take every available moment he could find to be with her, damn the risks. And her satisfaction topped his list of priorities on their nights together.

Recovering from their first round, they lay together in his bed, panting with a mix of lust, love, and contentment. He caressed her face, memorizing each facet of it. "Oh my Sonia...my Sonia...I love you so much."

Sonia looked at him oddly as he took her in his arms. He had been strangely attentive the past few weeks, even sending gifts of various items to the rebel base for her. Flowers, chocolates, jewelry, pretty things he knew she would like. He would sometimes sneak his way to the base when he knew it was just her there, saying that he just couldn't stand being away from her a moment longer. She didn't mind but it was odd.

"I love you too Bartleby, so much. Just think, when Robotnik is gone, we can be together like this all the time. We'll finally get married," she said dreaming of that day, hoping it would be soon.

He didn't answer at first. "Sonia, have you wondered what would happen if...something happened to one of us."

"What do you mean, Bartleby?" she asked him. More strange behavior.

"I mean, this is a war Sonia...one day, Robotnik might get tired of me...he does that sometimes..." he struggled. "Sonia..."

She frowned. "Bartleby, you're being very weird..."

He shrugged. "I don't know, am I? I can't help it Sonia...I see you go back to the Resistance and I'll be honest, I can't help but worry that something will happen and I'll lose you." He clutched her to him. "It scares me to death. Or that something will happen to me and I won't be able to be there for you when you need me." Tears peaked his eyes and he buried his head in her shoulder, weeping. "Sonia, I love you so much. The last thing I want in the world is for you to cry. Your smile is what lights my life, gives me hope day after day. I don't want that light to go out..."

She rubbed his back, pondering his strange words. "Bartleby..."

He looked at her. "Sonia, I want you to promise me, that no matter what happens, you'll keep smiling. You'll keep singing and you'll be happy. No matter what happens."

"Bartleby, you're being ridiculous, nothing is going to happen," she tried to reassure him.

"Promise me!" he pleaded desperately. "No matter what..."

She sighed and nodded, anything to bring him some peace of mind. "Okay Bartleby, I promise. No matter what happens, I'll keep smiling for you...I promise..."

He sighed with relief to hear her promise but couldn't force away the tears. He knew it was almost time. He could feel it. Soon he would leave her and he would have no way of knowing if the measures he had taken would be enough.

She fingered his soft blonde hair soothingly. "But I promise, nothing is going to happen. The Sonic Underground won't let anything happen."

Shaking, and knowing that whatever the Sonic Underground could do would not stop the hands of fate, the only response he could give her was quiet kisses against her cheek and lips and hair.

* * *

_1 week and four days later_

Bartleby was unable to sleep. Something told him that he should not go to sleep. Was today the day? He shook his head. No. Whenever it would happen, it wasn't tonight. But it was close, so close, he could feel it in his heart.

To try and calm his nerves, the nobleman made a pot of his favorite tea, rosebud. He was just sitting down to enjoy it when he heard a pounding at the door. He looked towards the door. No one ever knocked or pounded at his door. Everyone used the bell. He chanced a glance at a nearby mirror, it was cracked in a circle around his head. So...maybe it wasn't tonight but he realized that what was to happen was at least starting tonight. He swallowed. He would play his part in this opera.

* * *

He knew that as soon as Sonia knew of his imprisonment, she would come. He prayed he was wrong, that she would realize it was a trap and stay away.

His prayers would not be answered however. The night after his first day at "trial", a Swat-Bot opened the door to his cell. "You have a visitor."

He looked over to see her, carefully feigning confusion at the arrival of a stranger. "A visitor?"

"It's your aunt Sophie," the cloaked visitor faked an elderly voice rather well.

"But I don't..." he said still playing dumb.

She pulled down her hood confident they were alone. "Bartleby!"

"Sonia! What are you doing here? If they catch you!" he tried to push to the door. "I don't want you captured because of me."

She put her arms around him. "And I can't them roboticize you for something you didn't to. Even if it's something you should have been doing."

He treasured her arms around him. "Oh Sonia...can you honestly say you're happier in the Resistance?"

She pulled away. "I'm happy knowing that I'm making my life count for something!" She smiled reassuringly at him. "But don't worry, the Sonic Underground is gonna bust you out of here. Tomorrow, I have a plan..." That was a lie, she didn't have a plan but hell she'd wing it.

"No Sonia," Bartleby protested. "No, you mustn't come tomorrow. You must stay...far away from the courthouse."

"But Bartleby," she argued. "I won't let them punish you for something you didn't do. I won't let them take you away from me." She bit her lip. "It's all my fault this is happening to you..."

"What?" Bartleby was startled at the idea.

"They're punishing you because of your association with me," she pointed out. "If we had never met...Robotnik wouldn't be able to use you like this..."

Bartleby smiled gently at his lover. "Sonia...do you know what my life would have been like if we had never met? I might be safe in my big mansion with my money and trinkets, but Sonia, you've shown me that those things aren't what makes a life worth living at all. _If I never knew you, if I never felt this love, I would have no inkling of how precious life can be." _He pulled into a loving embrace. _"If I never held you, I would never have a clue how at last I'd find in you the missing part of me. In this world so full of fear, full of rage and lies, I can see the truth so clear in your eyes," _he pulled her away and wiped away the tears from her cheek. _"so dry your eyes. And I'm so grateful to you, I'd have lived my whole life through, lost forever if I never knew you."_

She turned away, looking up out of the only window in the room. _"I thought our love would be so beautiful. Somehow we'd make the whole world right."_ A touch on her shoulder made her spin around into his arms. _"I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong, all they'd leave us were these whispers in the night. But still my heart is saying we were right. For if I never..."_

His voice joined hers. _"There's no moment I regret since the moment that we met. If our time has gone too fast, I've lived at last..."_

The sound of the door outside the cell had Sonia covering her hair and face as before. The Swat-Bot indicated visiting time was done. She looked at him. "I'll save you Bartleby, I promise..."

"Sonia please, just stay away tomorrow, I beg of you," he insisted. He wanted her as far from the danger as possible. He kissed her hands, not liking how she refused to agree to stay away.

She left and he was alone again. "_And I'm so grateful to you, I'd have lived my whole life through; empty as the sky, never knowing why, lost forever if I never knew you."_ He lay upon the lone bench, determined to get some sleep. He would need to be on his A-game the next day.

He dreamt again of the dark woods and the fork in the road. Only this time he felt ready to choose.

* * *

The next morning, he'd wanted to remind Dingo of his promise but didn't want to risk the chance that the other man might be found out, thus ruining any chances of keeping his vow. So instead, he snapped at Dingo to do a better job at court today. When Dingo revealed Robotnik's plan, he knew the day had come. He didn't know if he would be roboticized or what but he knew it was time. He only prayed he could end the trial before Sonia could try and save him.

As he waited for people to file in, for Robotnik to arrive, he thought about a lot things but none more than Sonia. He thought that his preparations for this day would take some of the sting off. One would think that knowing when your time would come would be a load of your mind but what no one knew was that no matter how hard one could try to prepare, one is never really ready for the end. He would be lying if he said he wasn't scared. When he changed his plea, he didn't know if he would prefer to be roboticized or straight-up death. He settled on death, if he were roboticized, Robotnik might try to make him hurt his Sonia. He wouldn't put it past the tub of lard.

As Robotnik was about to deliver his sentence, he heard the sound of a battle nearing the courtroom. No. He had told her to stay away. However, he'd known asking her to stay away was as futile an exercise as asking her to leave the Underground.

When she threatened Robotnik, he knew it was doomed to failure. And when Robotnik delivered his ultimatum for Sonia, he knew the moment had arrived. When she started to accept his offer to save his life in exchange for her own, Bartleby took the only chance he had. Leaping on the desk before anyone could stop him and shouting what he thought of Robotnik for all to hear. He doubted anyone would do anything, they all knew those things about Robotnik and did nothing. But when he heard that gunshot, felt the hot burst of pain in chest followed by the sensation of blood pouring from the wound and into his lungs, he knew his objective had been fulfilled. He had no regrets as he fell from that desk.

Okay, that was a lie. Looking up at Sonia, as she held him, he had lots of regrets. Regrets that he would not be able to be there. Regrets that they would never have the wedding they dreamed of nor the life that follows.

"Sonia...my Sonia..." he said as he caressed her cheek with what remained of his strength as blood pooled in his mouth to block any other words. He wondered if he had told her enough how much he loved and cherished her. He wondered if she would understand that this moment, the last moments he would ever have, looking up into her eyes and knowing that in the end, his life had truly meant something...He wondered if she understood that she was what gave his life meaning.

Her tears ran down her face, over her hand and he wished he could stay and hold her and dry her tears. "I love you too Bartleby...I love you..."

Wanting to remind her of her promise to keep smiling, he gave a weak yet genuine smile of his own as the world started to fade.

* * *

The dark woods of his last dreams loomed and he felt himself drawn to them. No longer was there a fork in the road for the choice had been made and there was no other path to be tread. The same dark figure stood at the entrance to the path.

"You have made your choice then," the man stated. It was a not a question.

"Yes," Bartleby answered. "But...tell me, she will be cared for? She will be happy and safe. I made the right decision?"

The figure held out his hands, in them formed a small globe. Bartleby saw a beautiful pink hedgehog surrounded by her brothers, her mother, Lady Wyndimere, two others, one of whom was a surprise, and three small ones, one of which bore a striking resemblance to him. He felt his heart clench as he realized what he would truly miss but took comfort that at least she would not alone and she looked happy.

The globe vanished and the man turned. "Now, Bartleby Montclair, it is time to move on. Paradise awaits you."

Bartleby sighed, looking back for a brief moment. "Goodbye, my Sonia...my dear Sonia..."

* * *

AN: WHOO! Over 4,000 words and almost 9 pages. I think that must be a record but I had a lot to say. I know Bartleby is coming off a lot better than he did in canon, but the way I see it, he's learned that either he or Sonia will die. He's not going to let her die. She's honestly the one thing he loves more than himself. So he knows that his days are numbered. I think one who knows that their last days are upon them would throw away his vices for the sake of making the best of the time he has left, especially when he has someone else to consider. I also know that this might come off a little anti-feminist since the man is worrying how the woman he loves will be provided for as if she couldn't take care of herself. Here is why. Bartleby LOVES Sonia. I think I made that quite clear. He LOVES her. He knows he doesn't have long left. Although he knows she could take care of herself, he's still concerned for her, he wants to provide for her and make sure for himself she is taken care of. Moreover, he certainly doesn't want Robotnik to get his estate, so there's another very good reason. He also knows that Sonia will be hurt by his death; his dreams told him that much if not her love for him, so he wants to make sure that in her time of greatest grief, she has someone that HE knows will care for her as he did. He knows her brothers will do their best but will likely not understand the kind of care she needs at that time. He also wants to be sure that, if her grief clouds her judgment, there is someone there to bring her back to reality because that kind of mentality could get her killed or roboticized, making his sacrifice pointless. He used Dingo's crush on her to get him to agree, instinct telling him right then that he could trust Dingo with that task, in spite of all that had gone before. He's seeing more clearly than he ever has before.

I tried my best to communicate the array of emotions that one might go through when they know they are going to die. The heartbreak that one's life is coming to an end, the concern over their loved ones, the stages of grief they might feel, and finally that sense of peace when they accept what must be, that calm when they decide to let fate do its job.

Who is the man? Is he important really? Really, he's just a Guardian who was sadly given the job as Harbinger of Death. What's a Guardian? Well, I'll discuss that in later chapter. Basically, this guy was the one giving Bartleby those dreams, wanting to give him a chance at redemption for his past selfishness. Basically, Bartleby was fated to die that day, even if Robotnik hadn't shot him there were a number of other ways he could have died. However, Bartleby doesn't know that Sonia was actually supposed to die too. That will come up later but someone spoke for both Bartleby and Sonia in the Spirit World and asked to take one off the list but let Bartleby decide which one.

Hope this makes sense. It seems ideologically sensitive but really it isn't. This is the Spirit World of Mobius. Naturally they would have a different religion, right? Christianity is serving Christ, who was on Earth. Islam worships Mohammed and Allah, again Earth. Buddhists serve Buddha, location Earth. Are we on the same page? I like to give alien worlds, like Mobius, a mythology or theology because that develops their culture.

Yes, I had them sing "If I Never Knew You." Credit goes to Disney, Mel Gibson and Judy Kuhn. Again, since they are singing and this isn't background lyrics, it's dialogue, it doesn't violate any rules. I was actually listening to Joseph King of Dreams "You Know Better Than I" for much of this chapter. It seemed to fit if you're looking for a mood-maker song while reading this.


	8. Chapter 8

LR8

Before I start, the chapter let me open with some words about the overall message or theme of this story. There are a few themes such as fate, obviously love, and dealing with grief. All are very important. However, the biggest theme is Don't Judge. Don't judge a person until you can really understand their life and how they grew up. Manic and Sonic both admitted an animosity for the aristocracy. They believe their lives to be all peaches and cream. They have their money, their titles, etc; they have everything at the expense of the lower class. However, Bartleby's letter, the part concerning how he grew up, said quite simply that the upper class does not have everything. They may have money, titles, and big mansions to live in, but they lack a very crucial thing. That is true happiness. They looked at Bartleby and saw a spoiled brat, in love with himself and his money most of all. What they didn't know is that Bartleby, like many noble children, was emotionally neglected as a child. Not emotionally abused, that would be his parents and caretakers going out of their way to make him feel like shit. That's different. It's bad and leaves just as bad scars but when I say emotionally neglected, I mean, he didn't have someone giving hugs and telling him that they loved him. His parents nor his caretakers could not be arsed to take time out of their busy day just to play with him. His parents did spoil him, but financially and materially. He was told, growing up, that money was the root to happiness and that he HAD to love himself or no one would. Sonia turned that ideal on its head because Aleena chose a noble woman she knew WOULD take time out of her day to care for Sonia as a mother would. Sonia was spoiled materially, but she also knew real love.

So yeah, don't judge. Don't condone their actions but don't judge either. You don't know how they lived or grew up or what they've been through, so you can just sit down and shut up.

If you haven't noticed, I really love Bartleby as a character. He's not particularly well written, this is DiC we're talking about. However, for what we got out of him, he was a great character. I always saw that yes, he loved Sonia in canon. How do I know this? He is characterized as selfish, self-loving, and loves money and he has in with Robotnik. How easy would it be for him to say, "Robotnik, I can get you the Hedgehogs, hell I can get you the Resistance." Sonia would have fallen for any trap if Bartleby were involved, because she trusts him. Yet, he never does. Not only that, he risks his freedom by associating himself with her openly and NOT turning her over to Robotnik. So yeah, turning down a chance at more riches and possibly a small position of power but also risking his very life. Yeah, he loves her. In the end, he's a diamond with a few flaws.

I would also like to address the adult nature of their relationship, while we're here, since I can feel you thinking it. I know some people are offended by even the implication that two characters might be doing it, especially when the fic is for a show classed for kids. And I also know a lot are turned off by the idea of two anthro-animal people (especially two different species) doing it. What you have to realize, first of all, is that often times, anthro-animals are metaphors for humans, so there goes that argument. Second, sex is a part of life. We have a very immature attitude when it comes to sex. Guys, I am going to rock your world here, but sex is a beautiful thing. It's the ultimate expression of love between two people. The giving of your body to another is the greatest gift you can possibly give to your partner. This is why many theologies say one, and only one, and to wait for that one. We're talking about your body, the most intimate part of yourself that you can give. Why should you give it away to just any Tom, Dick or Mary?

In this story, I use that ultimate expression of love to illustrate how much Sonia and Bartleby love each other. I personally prefer the idea of waiting for marriage myself, but I also recognize they are in wartimes and in a situation where marriage is not possible for them. They are lucky they can be together at all. If they put their lives on hold for sake of the war, than Robotnik's won. Sometimes, you can't have the ideal situation because this isn't an ideal world. Sonia and Bartleby knew they wanted to be together as husband and wife, but they couldn't, but they didn't need a stupid piece of paper to know each together in the biblical sense of the term. This is a big reason why Bartleby didn't have a problem telling his lawyer (I had him use the term solicitor because he strikes me as British for some reason) that Sonia was his wife. In his mind, she was, and so it technically wasn't a lie.

Alright, I'm getting off my soapbox and on with the story. I just felt like I should explain some of my thoughts behind the way I've chosen to tell this story. I would love to hear what you think on the subject.

Chapter 8

"_Promise me..."_

Dingo sat in their hideout, thinking about what Bartleby and the last time they'd come to collect the tribute. He had been curious why Bartleby would ask him to look after Sonia, now he knew. It struck Dingo as strange that only a month after he'd made that promise, the aristocrat would perish.

"Well, I made a promise...I'll keep it," he said aloud to himself forgetting that Sleet was just in the kitchen.

The wolf came into the sitting area, a pair of whiskey glasses in his hands. He handed one to Dingo. "What promise?" Sleet asked.

Dingo took the whiskey. "Nothing Sleet..."

"Dingo...does this have something to do with Bartleby?" Sleet asked. He had been trying to get Dingo to divulge the detail of his private chat with the nobleman.

"Sleet, please, I told you. I promised not to tell..." Dingo insisted.

Sleet glared. "No, Dingo. Not this time. You tell me what he wanted. Because if what he asked jeopardizes our jobs, you're going to have forget it!"

Dingo sighed as he sipped his drink. "Fine...he asked me to...look after Sonia..."

"What?" Sleet asked incredulously. "Why would he do that?"

"I don't know Sleet, but he seemed convinced that it was necessary. He looked scared, Sleet, and not of me or even for himself," Dingo looked down to see his reflection in the amber liquid. "He looked scared for Sonia. Sleet, I had to promise and I have to keep it. He wanted me to look after her if something happened to him and he couldn't do it himself."

Sleet stood up, throwing his glass at the wall. "So, putting our lives in danger once wasn't enough, Dingo? You're just gonna do what he asked without any thought for us!"

Dingo was properly ashamed of the implications. "I'll be careful, Sleet. Robotnik will never find out. I'll be discreet. And this week, we won't have to worry. Remember the ceasefire?"

Sleet growled in his throat. "That ceasefire is only effective until midnight Sunday morning. Everyone will be at the palace for the Candlelight Vigil, including the hedgehogs. You remember what Robotnik said. At midnight, when it ends, we're to grab the hedgehogs. How are you going to "look after her" under Robotnik's own nose "discreetly?" You are a naive, gullible fool if you think you can pull that off. And if you're caught, I won't be able to cover for you again."

Dingo put up his hands. "You won't have to Sleet. I'll be careful and if I am caught, I'll make sure that Robotnik knows I did it on my own. You won't be blamed."

Sleet sat down with a defeated sigh. Why didn't that muscled-buffoon get it? That wasn't what he was worried about. But he could also see he was getting nowhere. For some reason, this incident had shaken his friend deeply. The only way he was going to get past it was by doing what was asked of him. He could understand wanting to keep what essentially sounded like a deathbed promise. "You swear you'll be careful, you won't let anyone see you around her?"

Dingo nodded emphatically. "I promise Sleet." He put his glass down. "Um, well, I'm gonna go for a walk." He couldn't even say that he was going to start keeping his promise that evening.

Sleet groaned as Dingo wrapped a cloak around him. As if that would keep anyone from recognizing him. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, fighting a migraine. "You're gonna get yourself killed, moron." His head throbbed. How could he get Dingo to understand the danger he was putting himself in? How could he protect the man who was practically his brother?

When they were done at the mansion, as per their promise to their teacher, they went back to the rebel base. Sonic and Manic had thought the Oracle's Cave might be easier on Sonia but she had said that even if she wasn't fighting anymore, she still had to get back to living. As hard as it was. She had pasted a smile on her face and it scared them. They could tell it was fake.

"Hey guys, how about some TV?" she asked sitting at their small table and flipping through the channels on their small portable television set.

"Um, Sonia, are you sure you're alright?" Sonic asked.

She smiled wide at her brother. "Oh sure Sonic. I can't be depressed forever you know. Robotnik would like that way too much."

The set finally began picking up a signal. "And we are here at the royal palace, in the fourth day of the ceasefire honoring the death of well-known aristocrat; Sir Bartleby Montclair." Bartleby's smiling picture flashed on the screen. "Here for a statement from our benevolent emperor, Lord Robotnik." The reporter stood held the microphone out for the obese false emperor.

"Yes, I would like the say that the death of Sir Bartleby was a tragic accident indeed, one I deeply regret. He was like a son to me, after all," Robotnik cried crocodile tears for the camera. "He will be dearly..." The small box hit the wall with a terrific crash.

Sonic and Manic winced at the destruction and the sparks popping off the destroyed appliance.

"Sonia..." Manic started but was interrupted by the great SLAM of the door. "Whoa...guess she's not alright..."

Sonic glared at the wrecked television. "Can you blame her? A tragic accident my ass! How do you shoot someone in the chest by accident?"

"Um Sonic, I know it wasn't accident, but accidents with guns really happen all the time bro. That's why you shouldn't play with them and keep them out reach of children," Manic stated.

Sonic shot a look at Manic as he kicked at the sparking set. "Yeah, even overgrown children."

Sonia stomped away from the base, kicking at every piece of trash she came across.

"Accident? Accident! You MURDERED him! You killed Bartleby!" She kicked a trash can as she came upon it, just to hear the sound of her foot crashing into metal. "You killed him! He's dead and..." The words took her back to that night. Bartleby telling Robotnik off, the gunshot, the blood, his hand on her cheek, his eyes closing and his head falling limply on her chest. His strange behavior suddenly making all too much sense. "Oh Bartleby..." she leaned against a brick wall for support as she cried, slamming her hand hard against the brick. She tried to stifle the tears. She had promised Bartleby that she would keep smiling and that she wouldn't cry.

"Sonia?" came a voice behind her. Dingo.

She looked around at him. Habit wanted her to run but she couldn't move. Surprisingly, she felt safe, remembering when he'd just sat beside her and let her mourn. Her lips trembled as the tears flowed unbidden. "An accident he calls it..."

Any other time before, the feeling of Dingo pulling her into his arms was enough to gross her out and she would twirl him into the wall. This time, however, she didn't fight, somehow sensing that he just wanted to give her a safe place to cry. She took it, losing the fight at last, and broke down. She was only barely able to register that this was better than the brick wall.

After what seemed like a couple of hours, the sobs finally tapered off as she could cry no longer. Sure that she was at least okay for the moment, he let her go and stepped away.

"Thanks," she said when she could speak. "But why? Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?"

Feeling it was a fair question, Dingo shrugged. "Well, you were sad and crying. You looked like you needed it..." He didn't say Bartleby asked him to, that might not go over well. "And we both hate Robotnik, so technically we're on the same side, right?"

She snorted. "You hate Robotnik? Since when? You and Sleet only kiss his feet, among other things, every chance you get."

Dingo waved a hand in dismissal. "Eh, that's only because he'd catch on if we didn't."

"Catch on? To what?" she asked.

"That Sleet and I are the ones sabotaging his plans," Dingo said proudly.

"What!" Sonia shrieked. "Are you telling me you're..."

"Rebels? Yep, we just work alone," Dingo laughed. "Don't you think Robotnik would want to hire the best bounty hunters in the business? And suddenly we can't catch three young adult hedgehogs?"

"Yeah, but I just thought he was cheap and getting what he paid for," she reasoned, the revelation knocking her grief aside for a moment. "You mean to say, you let us beat you? All those times? The Predator, the Debutante Ball, the Dam in the valley? The Chaos Emerald? Everything?"

"Well, most of the time. Sometimes we actually had to try if he was going to keep buying it." Dingo explained. "It was hard. Luckily you were able to still stop us those times."

Sonia shook her head. Her mind reeling with this information. "All this time...all this time...and judging by how you're talking now, you're not really the idiot you seem to be are you?"

Again Dingo laughed. "Nope, what you see is definitely not what you get there. But I act like a dummy so Robotnik believes it when we screw up." He pointed to his glasses. "These specs aren't just for show...although it might be time for a new prescription." He said more as an observation to himself. "Maybe I'll do that tomorrow with the time off we got. Seeing as Robotnik declared a week of mourning and there's three days left."

Sonia frowned. "He only did that to save his ass with the aristocrats."

Dingo touched her shoulder. "Actually, it was Sleet's idea. Robotnik found out I didn't take you back at the mansion when I could have. Sleet saved me from punishment by suggesting Robotnik let ya have some time before we go back to fightin'. He suggested the vigil too."

Sonia looked at the ground. "I'll be sure to thank him when we go..."

A few moments of silence passed before Dingo spoke again. "Look, about Bartleby...I'm sorry. We wanted to do something but Robotnik...it was too close, he would have found us out. Sleet thinks if he finds out, he'll dispose of us the same way and hire bounty hunters who will really do the job."

She shook her head. "It's not your fault. Robotnik went for Bartleby because he knew it would hurt me. He knew I would try to save him and I played right into his trap. I panicked and didn't try to come up with a concrete plan. He died because of me," she whispered.

"Um Sonia, if it's not our fault then it's not yours. Ya said it, Robotnik went for Bartleby. He knew ya would come. And what else could ya do? Ya loved him, it's natural ya'd want to help him. And panic is normal too, all normal. Robotnik took advantage of the situation, that's all. Blame him," he bent down to whisper conspiratorially. "And next battle, I'll work him into a position where you can kick his arse instead of the trash can."

She laughed involuntarily, wiping her eyes. "You know, that might feel good. I'll shove my foot so far up his ass, he'll get foot in mouth disease."

"Eh, he's used to that, I imagine. He is very good at putting his foot in his mouth."

The pair laughed at their cracks on the tyrants, enjoying a little verbal punishment even if the bastard himself couldn't hear it. Sonia noticed how good felt to laugh for the first time in a week.

"I should probably be getting back to the rebel base, Sonic and Manic might be worried." Sonia said standing up. "Thanks Dingo. It felt good to laugh again."

The orange dog shrugged. "No problem Sonia. If you need someone to talk to or cry on, someone who won't try and give you advice, because guardians know I wouldn't know what to say, our own base is not that far from here. It looks like a dilapidated shack at first glance but to us it's home sweet home. Just turn left at that intersection up there."

She nodded. "Thanks..." It still felt strange to be getting solace from a guy who was, just a week ago, trying to catch them for Robotnik.

She started to leave when Dingo remembered something important. "Oh yeah, Sonia. The night of the vigil, you should try to be gone before midnight," he warned her. "Remember, I'm a friend but if Robotnik or the bots are around, I have to at least act like your enemy."

She wasn't surprised that Robotnik might try and nab them as soon as the ceasefire ended and he'd be stupid not to try and get them when he was under his stolen roof. "Thanks for the heads up. I'll warn my brothers too, about you and Sleet. Maybe we can try working together and finally take down Robotnik."

Dingo watched as she left._ How was that for discreet, Sleet. I was able to warn Sonia before the vigil and no one will ever know._ He stood up and turned, immediately running into a pole he'd thought had been feet away. "Uh yeah, time to see the optometrist."

AN: Yeah, you knew Sonia wasn't going to give up on the Freedom Fighters, she just needed the right motivation. When Robotnik opened his mouth that was it and Dingo's offer to put him in a position to taste her boot through his butt helped it along. I also tried to illustrate the reason for Dingo's clumsiness. Yeah, like he said, the glasses are not for show. He is blind as a bat without them and the prescription is way out of date. I'm thinking of giving slightly larger frames, maybe rectangular in silver metal.

Oh, name the oddest food craving combo you can think of. I'll use the best ones in the next chapter.

Oh yes, Sleet and Dingo do drink. Come on, they have to be two of the older main characters in the cast, they are war veterans, of course they drink. If Sonic Underground had been made for teens or young adults, we would have seen them drinking often and swearing to boot.


	9. Chapter 9

LR9

Reviews are most appreciated and answered. If you take the time to read, please leave a little note in the comment box below. Tell me what I'm doing right, let me know if my continuity is off, ask questions if you're confused about an aspect of the story, leave suggestions for the plot or for filler chapters. I enjoy hearing from my readers. I also take criticisms (constructive criticisms, flames serve no purpose other than to waste the reader's time).

I should say I will handling certain conditions differently from how they might affect humans. So don't go saying, "Oh this shouldn't be happening this soon", they're animals, anthropomorphic animals, but still animals. Their bodies operate differently from a human's. Although I will take suggestions on how to handle it.

Love's Resistance

Chapter 9

Sleet didn't get out of bed until close to 10:00 am the next morning (when normally he would be up at 4:00). When Dingo had left the night before to see Sonia, he'd gone to their favorite bar to drown his concerns in their liquor. Now he was paying the price for it as his head throbbed, his stomach hated him, and his mouth like he'd tried to eat a handful of cotton balls. His first stop was the kitchen to make a hair o' the dog.

When he could see straight again, he went to Dingo's room and banged on the door. "Get up ya bone head." If he was going to be up and miserable, then so was Dingo. No one answered the knock. "Hey Dingo, get your ass out of bed you lazy lummox!" Again no one so much as moaned in response. Sleet frowned. So Dingo thought he could ignore him. Not in the mood for games, the wolf kicked the door in. He knew he could have just used the knob but that wouldn't have been as satisfying. He was surprised to see Dingo's bed neatly made (for once) and the room empty. The bed being made told Sleet that he had been there but apparently he had gotten up before him (no small wonder, he was sleeping off alcohol poisoning) but it wasn't like Dingo to leave without letting him know. It was practically a rule. He was about to go find his errant brother when a sheet of paper caught his eye. He picked it up.

_Sleet, had to see eye doctor and didn't wanna wake ya. Be back later. – Dingo _

Sleet sighed with relief. Dingo was just getting his eyes checked, finally. He had been badgering him about that for a while now. Dingo hated all doctors though and he'd always refused before. Why was he doing it now then, and without badgering him to go with him?

_8 am that same day_

Sonia woke up the next morning, rolling over to look at the ceiling. She did a self-check to ascertain how she was feeling, emotionally. Before she could come to answer, her stomach gave a lurch. "Oh..." she leaped out of bed, racing for the bathroom, knocking Sonic down as she passed him in the hall.

Sonic knocked on the bathroom door when he heard his sister vomiting into the toilet. "Hey sis, you okay in there?"

"What's going on?" Manic asked as he carried a tray of breakfast food that he had planned to take to Sonia.

"I don't know but I think Sonia's getting sick." Sonic knocked on the door again. "Sonia?"

The sound of flushing preceded the sound of water running. Finally the door opened, Sonia wiping her face as came out. "Sorry Sonic."

"No problemo sis, I've knocked you down loads of time. Seems only fair you get a turn," Sonic quipped.

"Made you breakfast," Manic said holding out the tray.

The color went out of Sonia's fast when she smelled sizzling bacon and she disappeared back into the bathroom.

"Guess she's not hungry," the green hedgehog shrugged.

Sonic shrugged back. "It's been a hard week for her, she probably just made herself a little sick. I'll go get her a glass of water, that'll help."

20 minutes later, Sonia was finally able to leave the bathroom. She'd heard her brother's hypothesis. It made sense. She hadn't been sleeping or eating well and body was getting her back for it. The nausea had left her completely and she suddenly felt ravenous. Fortunately, Manic had been considerate enough to save the breakfast he had so sweetly made for her. Her brothers had been bending over backwards trying to make her feel better. She didn't know how to tell them that the only way she would get to feeling better was to let her be sad.

"Thanks for breakfast Manic," she said as she sat down with them to eat it. The bacon suddenly looked really appealing but a bite told her something was missing. It needed something. She got up and went to the fridge to find what she wanted. "Ahh, chocolate sauce! Perfect!" She took the jar of chocolate sauce and spooned liberal amounts over bacon, eggs, sausage and mango.

Sonic's face matched Manic's green tone slightly as they watched her put the strange choice of condiment on her breakfast. "Sis...chocolate sauce on bacon, eggs, sausage and fruit? Okay, I guess on the fruit that would be good, but the rest?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, it just sounds good right now." She ate the concoction, more than she'd eaten in sitting that last week. Breakfast ended with her scraping the left over chocolate onto a dill pickle from the fridge and biting into it.

Manic wasn't too freaked out. Growing up in the sewers, he had come to appreciate that food was food no matter how disgusting it looked. Sonic, however, mirrored Sonia's face from earlier that morning.

She wiped her face with a paper towel and looked around for the clock. "What time is it?"

"8:45. Why?" Sonic replied.

"Oh good, the mall will be opening in 15 minutes," she went to find her favorite "hide-me" shawl. "I desperately need some retail therapy. You guys wanna come?"

"Sorry sis," Manic answered. "Can't. Trevor wants to do a follow up on the Ruby Mine..."

Awkward silence passed between them. The Ruby Mine mission was what had kept the two brothers from coming to their sister's aid.

"Okay, your loss," she said finally and grabbed her purse. "You guys need anything while I'm gone?"

A negative response later saw her walking out the door and headed to the Robotropolis Mall.

She reached the mall 10 minutes after opening time. She thought about the last time she'd been on a nice spree. She sighed heavily to remember that it had been with Bartleby. It was a fun day together when they could just pretend that they not really supposed to be together, not for anyone else to see. They had thrown caution to the wind that day and it had done much to boost her morale.

Her thoughts elsewhere, she didn't look where she was going and walked into a rather large obstruction, a large, orange obstruction. She tilted backwards and nearly landed in a nearby puddle.

A brown-gloved hand grabbed hers and pulled back to a stable position. "Sonia, are you okay?"

Sonia waited for the world to stop moving before answering. "Dingo? What are you doing here?"

"Got an appointment with the eye doctor this morning," he pointed to the mall, where the office was. "What about you?" Who would have thought she'd decide to come to the mall the same morning he was to see the doctor that was housed in the same mall?

"Just some retail therapy," she replied. Something about having Dingo there did a lot to calm her melancholy. It must have something to do with how he made her laugh the night before. "So you're gonna get new glasses?"

"Yep," he said. "My prescription is out of date and it's hard to see with 'em. Can't see nothing without 'em, but I need to update my specs for sure. Sleet will be surprised, I hate doctors."

"Oh?" she asked as they entered the mall.

"It's a long story but doctors scare me, let's just leave it at that," he precluded any questions about his not-so-happy past.

She nodded. "Well it's good you're finally going. Your bad eyesight is probably why you're so clumsy. It can get worse if not treated properly."

"You sound like Sleet," Dingo groaned. "Don't worry, I'm goin', I'm goin'."

They walked together until they reached the "Doctor Glass: Optometrist and Optician."

Sonia bid goodbye and started to continue on her own until her conscience made her turn around. "Hey going to the doctor can suck when you're scared and alone. Would you like me to go in with you?"

Dingo gratefully accepted her offer.

"Well, it's a good thing you came to me," the Owl Optometrist said as he ran the exam. "Your eyesight is deplorable and these lenses are so past due for replacement it baffles me that you can see at all. Why haven't you come to see me before?"

Dingo shrugged. "Don't like doctors."

"Well, listen to me, whether you like them or not, it's important that you go regularly and especially when something doesn't feel right," Dr. Glass scolded. "It's your body telling you that something is wrong. Now, we'll fix this prescription. Why don't you go pick out a new set of frames."

Sonia had that "told ya so" look on her face as she followed him out to the selection but the canine just stuck his tongue out at her.

"Oh very mature," she shot back at him. She looked through the frames in his size ranger while he looked for his preferred purple rounds. "Ooo, try these," she grabbed a pair of black ovals.

He looked at her questioningly. "But I wanted something that matched my old pair."

She shook her head. "Ewww, those things? Sorry Dingo, but you need a change. Try these." Sonia tip-toed and stuck them on his nose. She crinkled her nose. "Oh ick, not these. Try this," she picked up another good-looking option and Dingo gave up. He wondered if this was female friends did to their male friends. He didn't know. Sonia was the first girl he could say was a friend and that was loosely considering they barely knew each other.

10 minutes later, Sonia clapped her hands together with success. "Yes! Yes, those are just perfect. Take a look."

Dingo looked at his reflection in the mirror and was amazed at the effect. "Yeah, these are nice...I look smart."

"And that's what you want," she stated simply. "I tell all my male friends in the Resistance, clothes and accessories DO make the man. Some listen...but some are like my brothers. Don't care about fashion at all."

"Well, isn't the sayin', 'don't judge a book by its cover?'" Dingo quipped as they went to the counter so the doctor could take care of the lenses and he could pay.

"Yes, it is, but I also know books with tattered covers stay on the shelf," she bantered back. "If you want people to take you seriously, you have to look the part. Now, why don't we get something to eat, I am starving." She was surprised at the onslaught of her appetite. She had eaten just a couple of hours ago and she was hungry again. She wondered if the food court had fish sticks and...mmm, custard. Yes that's what she wanted.

AN: Relatively filler but I wanted to set up the effect of the next chapter. Eventually, Dingo will get a full make-over (you know Sonia won't be able to resist). While appearances aren't everything, it is true that people are more likely to take you seriously if you dress like you want them to take you seriously. You wouldn't go for a job or loan interview wearing a t-shirt and cropped jean shorts would you?


	10. Chapter 10

LR10

Gun Warning: I mention much gun use in this story and I feel I should address a few things. For one, I am pro-gun rights. I think the idea of making guns illegal to be a preposterous notion because criminals already don't care about what's legal or not and you're just taking a viable method of defense from law abiding citizens. 2, guns play a role in this story because they do appear in the show (although we see mostly laser guns, we can assume that they use traditional guns too. Most importantly, guns are dangerous. If mishandled tragic accidents can happen. You should keep any gun you have unloaded, on safety, and stored where your kids cannot reach it. Advise your child that if they see a gun laying out, they should not touch it and instead find an adult.

You're probably wondering where Queen Aleena is in this story. She's only Sonia's (Sonic, and Manic too) biological mother. Well to be honest, I haven't found the right spot to bring her in yet. There are one shot characters that get more development than she does and they seem to be more appropriate to this plot so far. If you can think of a good way to bring her in, let me know.

Chapter 10

Sonia smoothed her long black dress again, as Sonic drove the van to the royal palace on Sunday evening. It was crowded outside, nobles and working-class citizens walked together for the first time in a long time. The Press was there en masse as she and her brothers got out of the van. They tried to ask her questions but her brothers took up guard on both sides of her, walking through the swarm, declining to comment.

Inside, doormen and guards directed guests to the ballroom. The ballroom looked like a funeral hall in decoration (appropriate) and guests mingled about discussing the victim or the tragedy of the situation. Everyone wore black or muted colors for the moment. Even those who didn't know Bartleby at all was there. But then, Robotnik had extended the invitation to all citizens. And an invitation from Robotnik was just a nicely worded order.

At the top of the stairs as they entered the ballroom was a podium with what looked like a guest book where guests could write down their condolences. Sitting on a table at the head of the room, was an 8x10 framed photo of the deceased noble. Guests meandered up to the photo and left roses, well-known as Bartleby's favorite flower. Sonia wondered if any of them really meant the tears they were shedding or if they were crying because that's what was expected.

She was understandably despondent but discovered she could not cry. There were just no tears there. She just stood at the table, looking at her lover, thinking about the love they'd shared.

"Oh, Princess Sonia," Robotnik's slimy voice announced himself. "may I offer my condolences and sincerest apologies for the death of dear Bartleby."

Sonia rounded on the dictator. "Robotnik, why are you bothering to pretend with me? We both know why you arranged this service. We both know what happened that night."

"Ahh yes, strange thing my weapon discharging prematurely," Robotnik said with a sigh. "I am having my weapon's specialist examine it, I really should take better care of my firearms. Accidents like this are a real eye opener."

She crooked an eyebrow. "Who are you lying to? Yourself? Certainly not me! I was there! I watched you pull the trigger! If you're really sorry then drop the act already, you just dishonor Bartleby to pretend like this."

Robotnik feigned offense. "Now, Princess, surely you're being most ungracious and judgmental don't you think?"

"I don't think she's being ungracious at all, Barf-nik," Sonic said coming up behind Sonia. "You can pretend all you want but we know the truth. And after this ceasefire, I recommend you really watch your back. We're done playing games with you."

Robotnik sneered thinking about the trap he had planned for them at the end of the night.

In formal wear, Sleet came carrying a tray of filled wine glasses. "Wine, sire?"

Robotnik took a glass. "Thank you Sleet. You should offer a glass to our guests, they will need it for the toast later."

Sleet bowed with the tray, allowing both hedgehogs to begrudgingly take a glass of the blood-red liquid. He carefully said nothing to them.

Sonic smelled the wine tentatively, as if unsure it was safe, before taking a test sip. Sonia just held it. She knew it was safe, Robotnik wouldn't try anything yet. It wasn't midnight. But she couldn't bring herself to drink it. A smell told her it was Bartleby's favorite vintage and she was thirsty but something held her back.

Dingo came bearing a tray of snacks. "Snack, Sonia?" he offered pretending to gush stupidly as he usually did.

"Dingo," Robotnik said. "You're late, where have you been?"

Dingo bowed. "Sorry Your...exce...umm, sir. I had to pick up my new specs." He pushed the new frames firmer on his nose.

Sonic remembered what Sonia had said the other night after her walk. He'd been concerned to hear she'd met Dingo and was surprised and suspicious when she told them of Sleet and Dingo's true agenda. She had also told them about running into Dingo at the mall and helping him pick out a new pair of eyeglasses. He and Manic always thought the pair he wore before were just ugly sunglasses he wore pretending to be hip but the idea that he couldn't see well explained a lot more than it didn't. The new silver rectangular frames and plain clear glass were a new sight. He also couldn't help noticing that the canine's formal wear actually seemed to fit right for a change.

Sonia, grateful the two had successfully taken Robotnik's attention, went to the nearest wall, sitting down in a chair waiting there. She had been feeling off all day. She'd gotten sick again that morning and the morning before. And parts of her body hurt that she knew wasn't right. She knew they couldn't be because of her depression over Bartleby. Somehow she didn't think sore breasts fell into that category.

"Sonia?" a familiar voice said softly to the side of her.

The pink hedgehog turned. "Mindy?" she stood up as the red-headed fox hugged her.

"Oh Sonia, I am so sorry," was Mindy's first words. "Are you okay, how are you holding up?" She pulled away to examine Sonia closely, for what she didn't know.

Somehow this kind of sympathy sounded more appropriate coming from Mindy. Mindy could at least come really close to guessing how Sonia was feeling. Mindy had known the couple since they were kids. She had watched the two grow from simple childhood friends into lovers of the fairytale fantasy variety. She had been the one to push Bartleby into making the first move to ask her out. She had been the chaperone on their first real date. She had helped Bartleby pick out the engagement ring and plan out his proposal. Mindy was meant to be Sonia's maid-of-honor. She had held Sonia as she cried when she had to break off the engagement because of her mother and the Freedom Fighters. She got to hear from both sides how much they meant to each other, lamenting this war and that they had to appear to be on different sides of the fight. She knew.

Sonia hugged her friend, grateful for her company. "I'm...okay, I guess. It's hard. Mindy, I was there. I watched it happen. I held him..." Mindy petted Sonia's hair soothingly, letting her rest her pink head on her shoulder in a sisterly-fashion. "I miss him."

"I know, girlfriend, I know," the fox looked her over. "But hey, you at least like you're hanging in there. What are you using to get your face to glow like that?" She asked to lighten the conversation.

Sonia gave her a confused look. "Is my face glowing?" she found a mirror in the room. "That's funny, I didn't use anything different."

"That is weird, but hey it looks good at least," Mindy told her.

Sonia just kept looking in the mirror, analyzing her symptoms. What was wrong with her? Why did this have to happen now when her mind should be on Bartleby? She would have to ask the Oracle. His magic could tell her what was wrong.

Mindy stayed close to Sonia through the evening as she accepted condolences from friends on both sides of the class barrier. "Hey Sonia, did you know you have a shadow?" she asked at one point.

Sonia turned. "Huh?"

"Yeah, it's Robotnik's big orange goon," Mindy said.

Sonia finally saw what she was talking about. "Oh that's Dingo," she groaned. "He's got a crush on me even though we're supposed to be enemies. Robotnik's probably given him orders to grab me as soon as the service is over. Don't worry, I can handle him."

The night wore on until midnight neared. Sonia and her brothers were supposed to leave but there were too many well-wishers for Sonia to meet and greet (as the closest family Bartleby had).

Robotnik went to the dais to address the people in his pompous way. "Citizens, as we near the end of the service, let us close with a few thoughts about this tragic loss. I knew Bartleby since he was just a tiny tot. He was a delightful lad, full of life, like a son to me. It is such a shame that it would have to be cut so short by such a tragic accident."

Sonia's face went red and she stood on her chair. "Stop calling it an ACCIDENT! You pompous, deceitful, conceitful old windbag! You killed him! Stop trying to get the people to sympathize with you, it won't work!" she got off the chair and stomped up to where Robotnik stood. "You're holding this memorial for only one reason, to convince the nobles you're still worth supporting. You don't care what happened to Bartleby and he certainly was not a son to you! You murdered him! He died because of you! _And I'll never, never, never, __**ever**__ forgive you!" _She screamed the last, hot tears suddenly pouring from her eyes. She was surprised at herself. She had known Robotnik would make some speech and had resolved to let him dig his own hole but she just couldn't control her anger at him. Unable to stand being in the same room with the evil man, she turned and ran, Mindy following her. Neither saw Dingo slip out a nearby door as well.

Robotnik's sneer never left his face. It pleased him to see the tears in her eyes, the despair in the pink hedgehog's face.

Sonic and Manic went to the door Sonia had ran out of. "Robotnik, you've done some terrible things but this tops the list. How do you sleep at night knowing you make innocent girls cry? People of Mobius, don't buy what this idiot has to tell you."

"He murdered Bartleby, it was no accident, and he knows it," Manic added. "He has no right to be called a leader. He's a miserable, greedy, power-mad tyrant!"

Robotnik growled as the clock in the tower chimed the twelfth hour. "Ahh, midnight at last. The ceasefire is over. Sleet..."

Sleet pulled his laser gun. "You got it boss. Three hedgehogs coming right up."

Nobles screamed as the Freedom Fighters leapt out of their seats, their weapons blazing. Sonic and Manic had passed Dingo's warning onto them.

Mindy found Sonia in an abandoned corridor, lost in the palace that should have been her home. She was sobbing like her world had ended. In many ways, it had.

"Sonia..." she sat beside her emotional friend. The mood swing was strange but considering Robotnik's speech, it was understandable. Arms wrapped around Sonia.

The girl wept with misery and confusion. One minute she was okay, the next minute she was screaming someone's head off and the next she was bawling like a baby. "What's wrong with me? "

"You're grieving, Sonia," Mindy said simply. "There's no rule for how long you can be upset. Your mind is going through a strange time and it's just got your emotions out of whack. There is nothing wrong with you. Besides, it's easy to get mad at Robotnik."

"I hate him! He's taken away everything I ever loved," she cried. "My mother, Lady Wyndimere, and now Bartleby. It's not fair! It's just not fair! What have I done to deserve this?"

Mindy pet Sonia's hair. "It's not fair, you're right. You don't deserve anything that's happened. Neither did he. You'll see, with time, it'll get easier. But don't hate. If you hate him, he wins."

Explosions from the ballroom interrupted their heart to heart. Sonia realized she left her brothers without her. "Sonic, Manic. Mindy, get out of here. I gotta help my brothers." She said, wiping her face.

Mindy nodded understandingly and Sonia began running back the way she came.

"Hold it right there," Robotnik stood behind them, that terrible gun pointed at them. "Looks like we get to play this game again, Princess Sonia. You can surrender or I can take your friend instead."

Sonia forced a laugh. "And make the same mistake twice, Barf-butt?" She jumped at Robotnik, kicking the gun out of his hand. "Mindy, run!" she called as she ran in the opposite direction.

Robotnik shouted. "Get her and the other one!" he picked up his weapon, going after Sonia. He wanted to take care of her personally.

Sonia ran, unsure what to do. She rarely faced Robotnik on his own. She didn't know what kind of fighter he was, beyond a crooked one, and that was always a dangerous fight. But she had to get Robotnik away from Mindy. She wouldn't lose anyone else, not to Robotnik. She ran into the nearest room to hide.

It was a sort of surveillance room and tapes were playing back on the monitor. Tapes of the courthouse, that horrible day.

"_No, Sonia, you can't give into him."_

Sonia watched for a second time as Bartleby spoke against Robotnik, effectively taking his attention off of her, and lost his life for it.

"Bartleby..."

"Yes, what a shame he just didn't let you surrender that day, isn't it," Robotnik said behind her. "You blame me but let's be honest, you're just as much to blame. Why, if you hadn't opposed me, I might have left you alone. I might have even let Bartleby marry you without any problems."

The guilt of what happened rose in Sonia, overriding logic. She gripped her head as she recognized the sense in Robotnik's words.

"Your opposition killed Bartleby, Princess Sonia, it's your fault he's dead. What do you say to that?" Robotnik challenged her.

Sonia fell to her knees as she fought the anguish burning inside her. "It's my fault..."

Robotnik sneered. "Yes. I should just roboticize you for your crime, eternal servitude would be ample punishment. But I am a benevolent, merciful ruler. I will just put you out of your misery." He aimed his gun at the young princess.

A bright light suddenly filled the room, blowing Robotnik back several steps. Sonia looked in surprise at the light.

"_My Sonia..."_

When the light faded, Sonia was gone. Robotnik stared in a mix of fear and outrage at where the light had been. He was sure he had seen. "No, that's not possible, that would have to mean." His mind recalled something. "The legend!"

The Oracle had been watching over the Hedgehogs, as he often did just out of an almost parental concern, when a light filled his cave. When it faded, Sonia sat in front of him. Her brothers appeared in another globe of white light.

"Whoa, thanks Orac," Sonic said. "Things were getting a little too dicey."

The Oracle stared with surprise. "But, Young Prince, I didn't bring you here."

"You mean, that light wasn't your magic?" Sonic asked incredulous. "Maybe it was Mother."

"It was Bartleby..." Sonia said. It wasn't a question.

Manic was taken aback. "What? Whoa sis, that's not possible. He's dead remember?"

"It was him Manic. I heard his voice..."

AN: Okay, let me warn you all now. I suck at action scenes like this. See, I told you Bartleby wasn't gone.


	11. Chapter 11

LR11

I actually have nothing to say this chapter (amazing isn't it). So, just the usual. If you read please take a moment to leave your thoughts on the chapter.

Chapter 11

In the Palace Library, Robotnik searched for the text he required. Sleet and Dingo watched with curiosity. Robotnik rarely utilized the library for his research.

"Your Excellency, what is it you're looking for?" Sleet asked. Any information was useful in this job.

Robotnik pulled out a dusty volume from a cobwebbed-shelf. "This." The title read _**Book of the Sentinels. **_"What happened last night...I thought it was just a myth, an old wives' tale. But now, ah, here we are," he placed the book on the table for Sleet to read. He wouldn't expect Dingo to read it.

Sleet read aloud. "When a baby is born, a spiritual guardian is assigned to them at birth. However, there are special guardians. If it happens that a mortal gives his life to save another, he is given a position of high guardian over the one they save and that one becomes invulnerable from that which first threatened them."

Robotnik growled at the last passage, missing Dingo's brief expression delight. "Do you realize what this means?"

"Uh..." Dingo pretended to think.

"Don't think too hard there Dingo, it may sprain your brain," Sleet cracked as he considered the implications. This should let Dingo off the hook from his promise.

"It means that I can do nothing to Princess Sonia! Bartleby died to save her from me!" Robotnik shouted.

"But you can still go after the other two, Your Greatness," Sleet reasoned. "What is one little hedgehog. We just need to get her brothers."

Robotnik's eyes went back to the book. "Oh, Bartleby must think he foiled me. But, if one legend is true, then the rest must hold a grain of truth as well and that is where we must strike."

Sonia woke up feeling sick again that morning, barely making it to the stream that flowed through the cave.

"Are you well, Princess?" the Oracle asked as he came up behind her.

She shook her head. "No, Oracle. I've been feeling horrible the past few days. Migraines, nausea, mood swings."

The Oracle thought for a moment. "It might simply be a physical manifestation of your grief. Are there any other symptoms though?"

"Yeah, um, is this just between us? I feel strange talking about this with a guy..." she admitted.

The Oracle nodded. "If it helps; just think of me as a doctor."

"Well I've been having soreness in my...my breasts and they seem to be swollen. And my friend Mindy, she said I was glowing. And then I've been eating what Sonic thinks is weird food. Like ketchup and peanut butter or pickles with chocolate sauce," she explained.

The Oracle listened to her symptoms and his eyes widened as he considered the possibilities. "Hmmm, Princess Sonia, if you do not mind my asking but did you and your young man ever..." he trailed off leaving her to fill in the blanks.

Sonia blushed, embarrassed to admit to her teacher that she was sexually active. "Well...maybe...occasionally."

"Princess, perhaps try being a little more honest. I won't judge you, you are old enough to decide if you are ready for sex. It is a beautiful thing to be able to give yourself completely to that special someone," he touched her hand comfortingly. "You and he shared a strong love and you should not be ashamed of any part of it."

"Okay, we were together at least once a week. We tried being separated, waiting until Robotnik was gone and we could marry but..." She was glad they hadn't been able to follow through on that plan. If they had... "Please don't tell Sonic and Manic, I don't want them to know."

"I will not, but you might have to Princess," the Oracle said. "During your time together, did you ever let him..." he again left her to figure out what he meant. She was a smart lass.

Again she nodded. "But only once, the last time we were together. A little over 2 weeks ago."

The Oracle returned the nod, now fairly certain he knew what was wrong. "Well, I have some suspicions. Will you allow me to cast a quick spell, Princess?"

"Sure, anything to find out why I'm feeling so weird."

He pointed one hand at her, a small white light floating to her abdomen. The light circled her stomach before coming to a stop and flashing over her. "As I suspected. Princess, I'm afraid you really will have to leave the Underground for a time."

"Why? What's wrong with me?"

"Child, you were so sure your lover had left you all alone in his departure. You were wrong. His legacy grows inside you even now."

Sonia gasped. "You mean, I'm...oh my gosh!" She put her hands to her stomach. "Oh my gosh." The implications of what they'd done that last time, the one and only time she'd encouraged him to finish inside of her. And it was only days before his death. "Bartleby...you're gonna be a daddy..." she spoke aloud. "Why did you have to leave me now?" She wiped her eyes as she felt the tears burning in them.

After Sonia had a good cry, the Oracle and she went back to her brothers. They were still waiting for her so they could eat breakfast.

"Ya feeling okay sis? You weren't getting sick again were you?" Sonic asked.

Sonia sat down at the table, the Oracle staying out of the way. "Sonic, Manic, I have something I need to talk to you about."

The Oracle quickly conjured a large platter of chili dogs along with a large variety for Sonia to choose from. She took advantage by immediately grabbing a pickle and chocolate sauce.

"What's up sis?" Manic asked. "Just tell us."

Sonia nodded as she munched her pickle spear. "Well, you already know how close Bartleby and I were. Except you don't know JUST how close we were..."

Sonic cocked his head to one side. "What do you mean Sonia? How close were you?"

"Um, you know how I'd disappear almost every Friday night and wouldn't return until Saturday morning. I wouldn't tell you where?" she asked. "Um, well, you see, I know you thought I broke up with Bartleby but...on those nights I'd be at his place and we would be...together."

"Okay, so you were still seeing Bartleby," Manic shrugged. "You could have told us before."

She shook her head. Her brothers were so naive, particularly Manic. "No Manic, I mean we were together. Um, we knew each other in the ancient sense. We loved each other very VERY much."

Sonic was the first to get it. "Sis, you mean you and he...AHHH!" he cried out as his mind threw uninvited images at him. "Sis, we don't need to know about your sex life! Ick! Get out of my head!"

Manic got it when Sonic said "sex life". "Whoa, Sonia! Yeah, you can keep that to yourself."

Her brothers' reactions made her laugh as she grabbed another spear and smeared another helping of chocolate on it. "Guys, I wouldn't tell you if it didn't have to do with why I've been sick the past few days. And why I have to formally leave the Freedom Fighters for at least 4 months, maybe longer."

Manic didn't get it but thankfully Sonic was able to put the clues together with that last crucial piece to the puzzle. "Oh sis," he reached his hand for hers, trying to gauge what his reaction should be. He was angry at first to learn that Bartleby had touched his sister but he knew that was typical brother-sister over protectiveness. "Sonia..."

"Yeah," she smiled sadly. "This is a good thing...really. I'm really just bummed that he never knew, he'll never get to meet him or her."

Manic shook his head. "Wait, what's wrong? I don't understand."

Sonic sighed. "Manic, you really are naive. Sonia's gonna have a baby. We're gonna be uncles."

Manic grinned. "Really? Wow! Way to go sis!" He reached around to give her a gentle hug. He patted her belly. "Hey there, it's your Uncle Manic."

Manic's enthusiasm about the situation proved very contagious and Sonic couldn't help feeling it. He felt a sense of elation that he was going to be an uncle. Giving into the happy feeling, he joined his sibs in a group hug. For the first time in a while, things seemed to be going right.

Until Sonic remembered the other thing her pregnancy meant. "Wait, sis. What about the Underground? What about Robotnik? He seems to have a very strange fascination with you specifically."

Sonia nodded. "I know. I have to leave the fight. I was thinking, I might move into...the mansion. Be close to Bartleby."

"Um sis, that might not be a good idea, Robotnik will be expecting you to go there." Manic stated.

"Yeah but if I'm not in the fight, Robotnik might not be able to get the nobles support to come after me." She couldn't help noticing how ironic it was that she would be finally be taking Bartleby's suggestion only after it was too late. "If I don't give him a way to justify it."

"That is true," the Oracle came into the conversation. "However, I also don't think Robotnik can even touch you, Princess. I did some research on the light and the voice you spoke of last night. I do believe you have now have a high guardian in your young man."

"What is a High Guardian?" Sonia asked. She'd never heard the term.

"It comes from the ancient legend of the Sentinels, the beings thought to watch over this planet," the Oracle explained. "Young Sir Montclair gave his life that you might live. Moreover, he was protecting you from Robotnik specifically. According to legend, this means he will have been given charge to watch over and protect you from Robotnik. This means Robotnik cannot touch you, and likely he will not be able to touch your child as well as you were pregnant when he died. Now, you still have to leave the fight. Robotnik cannot harm you but that doesn't mean you're invulnerable to others under his command and there is still the simple fact that it wouldn't be good for the baby if you fought, if only because of the stress alone."

Sonia nodded in agreement. "The mansion would be best. Everyone believes Bartleby and I apparently eloped because he claimed me as his wife in his will. When people learn I'm pregnant, if Robotnik even tries to send anyone after me, they'll go nuts. I, we'll be safer there than anywhere else. I just hate leaving you two alone to fight. The medallions work better when we're all together. What would Mother say, Oracle?"

"She'd say you should certainly leave the fight," a familiar voice behind them said.

AN: So, Sonia knows she's pregnant and it sounds like Robotnik is up to no good as usual. However, perhaps this new development will enable Dingo to be near Sonia without Sleet worrying like a Mother Hen.

NOTE: Her pregnancy is only about 4-5 months because she's a hedgehog, not a human but then she's not an Earth hedgehog either. The gestation period of a, Earth hedgehog is between 35-60 days. I simply doubled it because she is a Mobian Hedgehog.


	12. Chapter 12

LR12

If you take the time to read, please take a few moments to leave your thoughts on the story in the little comment box.

Oh, I was on DA yesterday looking at Bartona (BartlebyxSonia) art, and one artist is convinced that Sonia has no feelings for Bartleby. Yeah, let's go through this for a moment.

Episode 1: Who does she get to go find that club with her? Bartleby  
Episode 4: In the beginning of the episode, Sonia says quite clearly that her top priority is finding a gift for her dear Bartleby.  
Episode 12: When she daydreams of the debutante ball, does she dance with a group of men or 1? 1. Who is this 1? Bartleby. And they are standing pretty darn close.  
Episode 15: Exhibit A, Sonia gets JEALOUS when she sees Bartleby simply TALKING to another woman. Exhibit B: "He may not be my fiance anymore, but I don't want to see him blown up"  
Episode 30: Who does Sonia think of when they need help getting into the palace? Notice how she does her absolute best to keep from killing him when he badmouths her mother and brothers. (and is it me or is he getting...with how she's leaning up against him)  
Episode 32: "I got Bartleby" she says. Not "I'll rescue the prisoners." She specifically says his name.  
Episode 37: When she finds out he's been arrested, she immediately goes to see him. When she sees him trying to take the fall, obviously to protect her, she goes to his aide as soon as the mission is done.

Yeah, she doesn't like him at all. She clearly can't stand him. All though I'll be honest. Episode 37, while certainly his finest hour, is ruined by the ending. Let's discuss the style to begin with. A) Saying goodbye outside of an airport, B) "We'll always have Mobius, here's looking at you kid", C) "This looks like the continuation of a beautiful friendship". Okay, Casablanca is known as one of the greatest romantic movies of all time but did we really need a Sonic Ripoff? And on such a crucial episode? My other issue is the conclusion of their romantic story arc. A cheesy smile, a cheesy wave, and off he goes, never to be seen again. WTH! You two are parting ways possibly for good. KISS ALREADY! We've been waiting for it this whole series. Kids are allowed to see kissing, it won't scar them for life (I promise) and seeing the small parts of an adult loving relationship might help them in the future. Another problem I have with 37 is the same I get with Episode 12. Did we really need a "blow this up" subplot. I think saving Bartleby from a rigged trial and roboticizing would provide ample opportunities for blowing shit up and then we wouldn't have to divide their character development with a boring subplot with a ruby mine. Episode 12, same thing, I think keeping Sonia's identity secret and eventually having to rescue her from the obvious trap would be enough conflict. It's a 25 minute cartoon, you're not directing Inception, it's Sonic Underground. So yeah, they're minor issues but only because they really got in the way of honest character development and I just love these characters.

Chapter 12

"_What would Mother say, Oracle?"__"She'd say you should certainly leave the fight," a familiar voice behind them said._

The children turned quickly around to see a figure with its head hidden by a purple hood. A figure they had seen many times before. A hand removed the hood to confirm what they already knew.

"Mom?" Sonic asked, not sure if he wasn't imagining things.

Queen Aleena smiled at her beloved children. "My children." She opened her arms to them.

"_Mom!"_

"_Ma!"_

"_Mother!"_

The three hedgehogs ran to their mother; overjoyed to, finally, get the hug they always wanted. Aleena held them each close, crying happy tears to have them in her arms again.

After the tearful reunion, Aleena looked to the Oracle. "Thank you for sending for me. I'm sorry it took me so long. A battle delayed me."

"Mom, does this mean it's time to get Robotnik?" Sonic asked.

She shook her head. "No, my children, it is not yet time. I came because of a message the Oracle sent me." She turned her attention to Sonia, indicating what the message had said. The Queen put her arms around her daughter. "My poor baby. I hoped that you might never know this kind of pain."

Sonia sighed. More sympathy from someone who barely knew her. She loved her mother but how could she possibly know the pain she was feeling. "I wish people would stop acting like they know what I'm feeling!" She snapped as she pulled away. She instantly regretted her temper but her hormones were going crazy and she couldn't help it. "Sorry Mother, I just..."

Aleena nodded with understanding. "It's okay darling. Now, was my hearing off or am I going to be a grandmother?"

Sonia grinned and nodded. "Yes Mother, I'm going to have a baby."

At Robotnik's order, Sleet and Dingo remained in the library, searching out any and all information on the Sentinels and Guardians.

"What does he think we are anyway? Librarians?" Dingo flipped the pages. His new glasses made reading the ancient texts that much easier. "What do you think he's planning to do with this stuff anyway Sleet?"

Sleet shook his head as he read through one of the volumes. "I don't know Dingo. But I think we'll know when we find it?"

As he read, Dingo thought about Sonia. "I wonder if Sonia's alright."

"Well, if she is or not isn't your concern anymore," Sleet said. "If Robotnik's right then she has all the protection she needs and you're off the hook."

Dingo gaped at the suggestion. "But Sleet, how am I off the hook? I didn't just promise to protect her but comfort her."

"Only if he couldn't be there and technically he is," Sleet clarified. "You have no further need to associate with her."

"Sleet it's not that easy. She doesn't know he's there and," Dingo protested.

"_No!" _Sleet hissed. "You won't risk our lives, our free will or what little we have over a girl! I won't have it! You don't go near her unless you're going to catch her for Robotnik. Am I clear?"

Dingo pouted but nodded. "Yes Sleet." He looked away. He knew Sleet only wanted him to be safe but Dingo hated the level of control he took to do it. "I understand..."

Sleet didn't like the way Dingo was looking away as he acquiesced. Perhaps he would need to go to the pink hedgehog herself, warn her away from him. He was surprised this was necessary but judging by Dingo's accounts of the few times he'd seen her since the incident, she seemed to at least like his company. He loathed to do it, but he had his own promises to keep.

He turned a page as his mind wandered. He barely paid attention as he skimmed the article in front of him but his eyes stopped as it started to register the text. "I think this is what Robotnik is looking for. The Sentinel's Key," he read aloud slowly, reading the rest quietly to himself. "Shit! This is bad...very **bad."**

AN: This is a short chapter. What could Sleet have discovered? What is the Sentinel's Key and what does Robotnik want with it. Why is Sleet so strict with Dingo? You'll have to keep reading to find out :P


	13. Chapter 13

LR13

Do you like this story? Then check out my Sonic Underground fic: Rock-a-Bye. Please review. I do my best to answer all signed reviews.

Love's Resistance

Chapter 13

Queen Aleena stayed long enough to help Sonia get moved into the Montclair Mansion. There wasn't much to do as Sonia had given up many of her belongings when she joined the Underground.

Aleena hugged her daughter as she prepared to leave. "Are you sure you'll be okay my dear?" Aleena was cursing herself for, ever, leaving her children. If she had been near, perhaps her daughter wouldn't have to face the hardship of repairing a broken heart.

Sonia returned the hug. "Yes Mother. I will be okay. Nevertheless, please, try to visit now and then. Don't just stay hidden away."

Aleena nodded. "I will do my best to visit as often as possible darling. Take care of yourself. You too boys," she gave Sonic and Manic meaningful looks before hugging them both. "For now, your duty is to look after your sister. Fight Robotnik as you can but she is your priority."

Sonic stood up straighter at his mother's words. "You got it Mom. Sonia comes first." It made sense. Robotnik, however foolish it would be, could try and do something when he finds out she's living within reach. They would need to be there as much as possible to run interference.

"Yeah, we'll take good care of her," Manic promised as he held tight to his mother. He didn't want to let go of this.

Aleena mussed Manic's hair. "I love you, all of you." She put her hood back over her head as she looked over her shoulder. Swift as can be, she ran from the mansion.

Sonia sighed as they watched her go. It felt nice to be able to hug her mother and have a real chance to talk with her. "Okay, how long do you think it'll be before Robotnik discovers we're here?"

1 hour later the doorbell rang.

Manic looked at the sheet of paper in front of him. "Okay, who had an hour?"

Sonia started for the door but Sonic dashed in front of her. "Let me sis." He looked out the peephole. "Bummer Majores, it's Sleet. And I think he has something, a piece of paper."

"Well open the door Sonic. Remember what I said about Sleet and Dingo?" Sonia told him.

"Yeah and do you remember how I said that it's stupid to just take them at their word, especially Dingo's?" Sonic opened the door. "What do you want?"

Sleet glared down at them. "I want to speak with your sister."

"Come in Sleet," Sonia was determined to be civil since Dingo had been so nice to her. "Don't mind Sonic, he's just overly protective."

"Good then he'll understand what I need to tell you," Sleet's tone was harsh and cold as he entered. "I want you to stay away from Dingo." He said simply.

Sonia frowned. "What? How dare you..."

"Dingo isn't listening to me so I have to tell you instead. I will not see Dingo hurt because of you, do you understand?"

"Whoa, Sleaze, why do you think you have any right to tell my sister who she can be friends with?" Sonic demanded. "Not even I have that right and she's MY sister."

Sleet's harsh glare hit Sonic. "It was because of her that pathetic noble died. Association with any of you will only get him hurt and I won't allow it."

"Pathetic noble?" Sonia wasn't going to argue that he wasn't right but, "How dare you! Bartleby was the kindest, sweetest, bravest man I've ever known!"

"Look here hedgehog, I wish I could say I feel bad for him, but I can't. I believe that we reap what we sow," Sleet stated. "Burpleby was a cowardly aristocrat who paid Robotnik off for imminence and let other innocent lives be lost. His money cost thousands of kids their parents, whole families destroyed! He brought his demise on himself. And it's only because of him that Dingo is being so hard-headed."

Sonia couldn't deny that Sleet's animosity made some sense. It was the Montclair fortune that funded the roboticizers and Swat-Bots. "What do you mean, because of him?"

"Your lover dared to ask Dingo to promise to look after you if something happened to him," Sleet clarified. "Because of this, he's not using his head. He won't do it, so you will. You have to demand that he stay away from you. Do you understand?"

Sonia nodded though she really just wanted to tell him where he could stick his head. "I will take your feelings into account."

Sleet realized that would have to do. Dingo was beyond the point where he could ethically control his every move. And this hedgehog was not well-known for keeping innocents out of her problems. "Oh," he seemed to remember the paper in his hand. "Here!" He thrust the abused piece of paper at her. "This is what Robotnik next. Normally I wouldn't tell you anything, but the last thing Mobius needs is a godlike Robotnik."

Sonic gaped and took the paper from Sleet before Sonia could. "A godlike Robotnik? There's a thing of nightmares."

Sleet moved towards the door. "If anything happens to Dingo, I will hold you personally responsible!"

His cape billowed as he stomped out. Sonia, Sonic and Manic watched.

"Wow, I didn't know he cared about Dingo that strongly," Manic said. "Now what's this about a godlike Robotnik?"

AN: Sorry this is so short. I really just wanted the scene with Sleet. We'll find out his issue soon. Let's just say his issue with Bartleby is a lot more personal that he lets on. Since the Underground knows about them, he can also afford to be a little more overt in how he gets them information and even be a little more open about how his point of view.


	14. Chapter 14

LR14

AN: Sorry this has taken so long. As you can see, I was bitten by two more plot bugs. These are worse than plot bunnies. Rock-a-Bye and Dawn's Promise. I hope you will check them out at some point. Maybe leave a review?

This chapter speaks of a more sensitive topic. I felt that this backstory would explain Sleet's jaded outlook along with his overprotectiveness of Dingo.

Chapter 14

As he stomped away from the mansion, Sleet felt a minute amount of regret for his harsh words. He knew his words might have been needlessly and he was always taught to never speak ill of the dead. Yet, he could not help his loathing. Whenever he thought he had put the past behind him, his hate would boil inside him.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

He was born to a family of Wolves, slaves owned by a cruel nobleman. He saw that nobleman and his overseers beat his mother and father mercilessly.

When he was six, his mother had been pregnant with a little brother or sister. His father decided that enough was enough. He planned their escape for days and weeks until that fateful night. When the moon rose and everyone was asleep, except the guards that were paid to keep watch. They escaped through the window. The guards were foolish and only thought to guard the door. They were wolves and thus the gift of wisdom and cunning was evident in his father's planning. They escaped through the window, through the shadows of the small hut that they generously called a home.

But though the escape started off without a hitch, the wild dog that the guards kept as they slept at their door, smelled them. It started barking up a fit, waking the guards. They ran as fast as they could. His mother, heavy with child, could not run fast enough and tripped.

His father wanted to go back to save his wife but he had his son to protect. Her screams tore through them both as the older wolf picked up his cub. He could run faster that way. He forced himself to run faster as he heard his wife's screaming cut off abruptly. As such a young cub, Sleet hadn't understood what it meant or why his father had left his mother behind.

The dogs were on their heels and Father Wolf was starting to tire when they came to a raging river. Young Sleet watched his father contemplate the fast moving waters before running to a calmer part of the river, sheltered by a small barrier of stones.

"Son, I need you to wait here for me. Get under the water," he handed him a hollow reed. "Use this to breathe."

"But Papa, where are you going?" Young Sleet asked.

"I am going to lead the dogs and the guards away using the river. The dogs won't be able to smell you here, that's why you must do as I say." The barking was getting closer. "Don't worry, I will come back for you. I promise."

The young wolf-cub nodded fearful as his father put himself in the view of their pursuers.

"There he is!" One guard shouted.

Sleet watched as his father jumped into the raging river, one of the dogs jumping in after him. The dog didn't get far before it had to turn back but his father wasn't safe yet. He was lagging and the current was too strong. He watched as his father was dragged under by the water. He would not come up again.

He was upset, somehow Sleet knew he was alone now. But he could not afford to cry now. He ducked back under the water as one of the guards came near his hiding place.

A man joined them, their master. "So now I have two dead slaves. Great. What about the brat?"

"Don't worry Master Montclair, we'll find him," the guard promised.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB SBSB

The guards did not find him and Sleet swore to forever hate the man and family that took his mother and father from him. When morning came, he found the river had calmed down. He searched the river for his father with no luck. He finished the crossing. All he could do now was continue to his freedom, like his parents wanted.

But life in freedom was hard for him. He was a young boy with not a penny to his name. He found himself having to live off of scraps he could salvage from garbage cans. Somehow, he got lucky not long after and a family of Canines took him in. They didn't have much but what they did have, they shared most willingly with the young orphan cub. He became the adopted older brother of the nearsighted Dingo.

Two years after, tragedy would strike again. Robotnik had started taking citizens for roboticizing and terrible experiments. Funded by the nobility of Mobotropolis and targeting the lower classes.

His adopted family were on this list. Like his birth father, his adopted father's priority was protecting them. When they heard what was happening and saw the Bots coming to their home, they were led to the backdoor with a small kitbag that had been prepared in advance.

"Sleet, your ma and I need you and Dingo to go into the forest for us. We need some fresh wood for the fire," he told them. "Be sure to get lots of wood. There's dinner in this bag for you when you get hungry."

Sleet took the bag. "Yes sir, we'll get lots of wood."

"And be sure to look after your brother, keep him safe," the man looked towards the front door.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

Sleet had done as asked but when they came home later that night with lots of wood, their home was trashed and his adopted parents gone. He quickly understood what had happened and why they suddenly all this wood. Dingo had asked where their parents were. Sleet just said they were gone, probably on an emergency errand but would be back, probably. They would wait and until they came home, he would take care of him.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB SBSBSBSBSBSBSB

"The Sentinel's Key opens the door of the Lost Temple," Sonic read aloud the torn page. "Legend says that once the temple is unlocked, the Sentinels will give the key bearer any one wish, even omnipotence."

"What's omnipotence?" Manic asked.

"It means, if Robotnik can find the key and the temple, Mobius and all who live on it will be doomed," Sonia explained. "Omnipotence literally means all-powerfulness. But it's just legend. Robotnik can't possibly be planning to waste his time looking for a fairytale."

"I don't know sis," Sonic said. "If there's any chance at all he could become a god, I think he'd at least look. And that means we have to. This says it was supposedly split into four pieces and scattered to the four winds. There's even clues as where to find them. Let's see, the first clue. Always runs but never walks, often murmurs, never talks, has a bed but never sleeps, has a mouth but never eats."

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB SBSBSBSBSBSB

AN: We have Sleet's backstory and the advancement of the plot. We now know where our heroes will go next. Question, do you? Let's just say a part of this chapter will be revisited later. And Master Montclair was not Bartleby. Canonically, Bartleby is only 18. Bartleby is the son of Master Montclair. Oh, can you come up with three riddles. The location of the 2nd key piece is a volcano, the 3rd atop a windy mountain, and the 4th in the desert.

Off topic, saw Moulin Rouge FINALLY. How have I never seen it before. There are problems, big ones, but it was fun. I loved it.


	15. Chapter 15

LR15

Love's Resistance

Were any of you able to figure out the riddle at the end of the last chapter? If you read this, please take time to review. And please, check out "Rock-a-Bye" and "Dawn's Promise." I love reading reviews. Your reviews are kind of the best part of this process.

Chapter 15

_Always runs but never walks, always murmurs but never talks, has a bed but does not sleep, has a mouth but does not eat._

Cyrus put the page down. "Wow, that's some riddle Sonic."

"Any idea what it could mean?" Sonic asked. "If Robotnik really thinks this key is real, we can't take the chance that it is."

He shook his head. "I was never very good at riddles Sonic, I'm better at technical stuff. You know that."

Sonic sighed. "Sonia didn't know either."

Cyrus looked away. "How is she doing?" He asked after a couple of moments.

Sonic shrugged. "I think she's going to be okay but it's been really hard and it's not going to get easier for a while. Oh, she won't be back by the way."

Cyrus frowned. "She's giving up on the fight? She doesn't think it's her fault does she?"

"She does, to an extent, but we're working on that, but even if she didn't, she can't come back," Sonic elaborated. "Cyrus, she's pregnant."

Cyrus' eyes went wide. "What?"

Sonic nodded. "She's pregnant, we just found out. Apparently she and Bartleby were a lot more serious than we thought. She wants to help as much as she can, she just can't go on missions like she used to."

"In terms of missions, we were actually thinking of using the current discontent among the nobles. This whole blowing shit up thing isn't working. He just rebuilds. We need to find out why the nobles wanted Aleena out and Robotnik in," Cyrus stated. "There has to be a reason."

Sonic frowned. "Yeah, Robotnik promised them the moon most likely."

"Possibly but now they're starting to change their minds. Our spies reported a few nobles were discussing it," Cyrus told him. "We need the public opinion, Sonic. Right now, as we are, to them, we're common criminals, or worse, terrorists."

Sonic thought about it. The problem with taking the political route was that it was often too slow for his tastes. "If that key is real, we could use it to wish Robotnik off the throne. And in the meantime, you and the rest can take the fight to the people. If only we could figure out this riddle."

At that point, Trevor came in. "What riddle?"

Sonic handed Trevor the page. His friend read it and laughed. "It's a river."

Sonic took the page back and read the riddle silently before looking at his friend. "A river? How do you get that?"

"The water is always running, the sound of the running water is the murmur. A river**bed **and the river's **mouth** dumps the water into the ocean," Trevor explained. "Maybe the Mobeine River in Dresdin. It's the largest river I know of."

Sonic grimaced. "Why is it always water? And did you say Dresdin. Those are the Montclair lands." If the first key piece was really so close, it would be a real stroke of luck. "Thanks Trev, I better get back to Sonia and Manic."

Sonia walked around the mansion. Her mind went over all of the times she and Bartleby had done just that. Just walked about and talked, talked about their future together. About the wedding, they would have.

"_We'll have at least a few hundred guests if not more."_

"_A giant cake with,"_

"_Chocolate and raspberry ganache, your favorite."_

Only he could ever remember her favorite cake filling. Only he ever really knew anything about her, things she never even told her brothers or even Lady Wyndimere. She had been so happy when Bartleby had approached her for permission to marry her adopted daughter. Sonia could remember the look on her face as she hugged them both, eagerly granting the request.

Most of the nobles had thought that she was simply marrying him for his status as the highest ranking noble in the city. It was common for nobles to try and marry their daughters into the higher ranks if they could. He had been a sought after prize, not only for his title and wealth but his handsome looks.

Only Mindy showed any support for them. Her father wanted her to marry for love and taught her that, ever since her mother had died. She had no jealousy for the pair and was all too happy to agree to be her maid-of-honor.

She looked out the window towards the hill overlooking the river.

"_We'll have the ceremony right here, it's such a beautiful spot. A summer wedding and we'll have butterflies released as we have our first kiss as husband and wife."_

"_Oh that sounds perfect, right here's a great breezy spot. It won't be too hot even in the summer with the wind blowing off the river."_

"_And right here, where we'll stand, an arch of white and decorated with perfect red roses."_

"_Our favorite flower."_

"_And when we have our reception, we'll dance to our song."_

"_Unforgettable, that's what you are..."_

"_Unforgettable, though near or far..."_

Her walking took her to the room that he had set aside for a nursery the moment they were engaged. It was already decorated beautifully. She walked in and looked at the mahogany crib at the head of the room, inside was a stuffed mink toy. She laughed a sad laugh. He was a bit of a narcissist but she wouldn't have changed him for anything in the world.

"_We'll get a hedgehog too, a pretty pink one, that way our baby will always know we're with them, even when we sleep in our room."_

"_I like that. How many do you think we'll have?"_

"_Oh, several. Since we were both only children, I want our children to know the company of siblings. We won't just stop after we've had the obligatory male heir."_

His childhood had been lonely, she knew, until they had met. His parents had only wanted a child for the sake of satisfying that requirement. They had been fortunate the first try and didn't want any thereafter. And they were too busy to pay him any mind and the servants didn't care. That was something else he was determined to change.

She sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of the room, holding the toy. She got a good look at it. It looked just like him, even the clothing. He must have had it custom-made. She pet the toy's blonde hair. "I'm trying Bartleby, to keep smiling. It's hard, I miss you so much. Why didn't you tell me something was wrong. This didn't have to happen. We could have stopped it. If I'd known what I know now, we could have run away from here and be together. Why did you have to leave me?" The tears came and she clutched the toy closer, her tears falling upon the fake fur.

A soft breeze blew about her, seeming to embrace her. She looked at the window. It was closed. She stiffened when she felt what she could swear was a pair of lips brushing her cheek.

"Sleet, any progress on figuring out where the first piece of the key is?" Robotnik demanded to know.

The wolf shook his head. "Not yet sire, I am still working on the riddle. Always runs but never walks, always murmurs never talks, has a bed but does not sleep, has a mouth but does not eat."

Robotnik looked just as confused as Dingo did next to Sleet.

"But Sleet, what could have a mouth but never eat?" Dingo asked. "That makes no sense."

Sleet scratched his head. "It is a toughie. But don't you worry sir, I will work all night to figure it out."

"See that you do Sleet. That wish will be mine, then all of Mobius, no, the entire universe will be my toy," the tyrant rubbed his hands in fiendish delight.

Sleet bowed. "Yes sire, as it should be. Dingo and I will go to work on this riddle right away."

"No, you go Sleet. I have reports that Princess Sonia has taken up residence at the Montclair Residence. The word is she doesn't want to fight in the Resistance. I want Dingo to spy on her, find out why," Robotnik stated.

Sleet thought. "And perhaps he could pretend to befriend them, keep them too busy to find out what you're looking for." As much as he hated the idea, at least this way if Dingo did break his promise and Sonia ignored his request, Dingo would only be following orders.

Robotnik rubbed his chin. "Yes, a perfect plan. Dingo, go at once. If they find out we're looking for that key, they'll want it too and that would be bad if they got it first."

Dingo nodded in agreement. "Yes sir, I will." Dingo left the room.

Sleet joined him in the halls after bowing and bidding farewell. "Yes, it would be just terrible if Sonic and the other two got the key first. Wouldn't it Dingo?"

Dingo laughed quietly. "Sure would Sleet. Just terrible. Now, you have figured that riddle haven't ya?"

"Oh please, that riddle was so pathetically simple, even the most dimwitted could figure it out," Sleet chuckled. "The only river I know of though, is near that Burbleby's place." He frowned as he remembered that horrible river.

When they reached their home, Sleet rummaged through their supplies to find a receiver. "Dingo, we're going to need to keep them informed. We cannot afford any chance for Robotnik to get the key first." He placed the mini speaker into Dingo's ear. "We will keep contact this way."

Dingo mock-saluted. "Gotcha Sleet. But wait, Sleet, I thought you didn't want me going near Sonia."

"I don't, but we can't let Robotnik find that key first which means someone else has to," Sleet explained. "This doesn't mean that you can just be stupid about this whole situation. You are not to do anything foolish. You have a brain, I expect you to use it."

Dingo nodded and left. When he was gone, Sleet seemed to go into thought. Remembering when he'd been waiting for his father in that small calm spot. He remembered seeing something shiny at the bottom and had reached for it.

"Do I still have it?" he wondered and went looking through his room, specifically his dresser's secret drawer. That was where he hid everything special to him, since he was little. There were even some very old, disgusting looking rolls of bread he'd hidden before he learned that hunger was a thing of the past. His eyes found what he looking for and pulled it out. He remembered as a boy, he'd not a clue what it was. But now he looked at it with the discerning eye of a bounty hunter. It was the bottom of a key. And there was an inscription that he couldn't quite make out. It was too small.

Mobeine is kind of a play on the Seine River, sort of. Yes, I am working with the idea that Cyrus also has a crush on Sonia. Knuckles will be coming into the story at some point, but not yet. And before you ask, Sleet is a little more willing to help the Underground because them getting the key would be better than Robotnik getting it and he and Dingo can't afford to look for themselves.


	16. Chapter 16

LR16

"Wanna explain how this works again Trev?" Sonic asked as he examined what looked like a camera in a glass bubble hooked to a motor and antenna.

The hippie rebel was hooking up a monitor while Manic put on a set of scuba gear. "It's simple Sonic. This is a diving camera. We place it in the water and we control it with this remote." He held up a black box with a joystick and a set of buttons. "The video feed comes back to this monitor. When, if, we find what we're looking for, we'll raise the camera as a marker. Manic will then go and retrieve it. This is a big if of course. Who knows if it really exists."

"It's worth a try Trevor," Sonic stated. "Our sources say Robotnik believes it exists and he's looking for it. We can't take a chance that it exists and he ends up getting it. If we can just get one piece and keep it from him."

"And if we can find all of it and that temple, we can wish Robotnik would disappear," Manic pointed out. "Alright, let's get this started."

Sonic placed the diving camera into the smoothly moving water. "Alright, Trev, let's go."

Trevor took the remote and began piloting it into the middle of the river. The plan was to work outward downstream. Sonic and Trevor watched the monitors.

"It's too dark down there Trev, we can't see a thing," Sonic sighed.

Trevor pressed one of the buttons and illuminated the murky water. He smiled at his blue friend. "Better?"

"Yeah," Sonic rolled his eyes. Trevor and his toys.

The search went for several minutes with nothing until the light seemed to glint off something buried in the sedament.

Sonic stopped Trevor. "Look! What's that?"

Trevor zoomed into the object. All they could make out was a gold tint to it. "I can't tell what it is. Manic, you ready to dive?"

Manic nodded and fixed his air tank before jumping into the water. With the light on, he didn't need the camera to raise up to mark the spot.

He reached the spot and started digging at the dirt around the item. He knew after just a few moments that it wasn't a key piece. It was small and rounded and had a small hinge in the side. Carefully, he was finally able to wriggle it loose. Maybe it was some other kind of clue.

The object in hand, he returned to the surface. "It's not the piece but, maybe it can help us find it," he said as he rejoined his brother and Trevor.

Sonic got a close look. "It looks like a locket. Maybe the piece is inside." He took the pendant from Manic and started trying to open it. "It's stuck. Rusted shut it looks like."

"Let's take it back to the mansion. Maybe we can pry it open with a knife or something," Manic suggested.

"Good idea Manic. Trevor, you wanna keep looking? Just come up if you find anything," Sonic asked.

Trevor nodded. "Will do Sonic."

While Sonic and Manic were searching the river with Trevor, Sonia was feeling the bubble of depression around her seem to become thinner. She was glad that her brothers hadn't been there to see her breakdown. She wondered if she had imagined the kiss but wanted to think it had been real.

As she was contemplating the strange occurrence, the doorbell rang. Her brothers knew they didn't have to ring but maybe it was someone from the Freedom Fighters.

She peered through the peephole. It was Dingo. She was surprised to find she was happy to see him. Before the Incident, she couldn't think of anyone she hated more besides Robotnik. She opened the door.

"Hey, how can you tell when Robotnik's lying?" Dingo asked.

She smirked. "I don't know how?" She moved aside for him to come in.

"His lips are moving." The Canine laughed at his own joke, glad when she laughed too.

The laughter helped drive off a little more of the sadness and she grinned appreciatively. "What brings you here?" She figured he must be there against Sleet's wishes. Should she respect the wolf's feelings and do as he asked. It was ironic to say the least. She actually didn't WANT Dingo to stop being her friend. He was funny and a nice guy when he wasn't kissing Robotnik's ass. "Sleet came by yesterday."

Dingo nodded. "To give you the page and I guess tell you to stay away from me. Before you wouldn't have any problem with that. I'm technically on official capacity for Robotnik. He wants me to keep an eye on ya, make sure you and your brothers don't learn about the key."

She smiled. "Ehh, when the gods threw down intelligence from the sky, he had an umbrella."

"Ain't that the truth. Were you able to figure out the clue?" he asked.

"A friend was able to yes. In retrospect, I should have known the answer, but I just haven't been up to par lately," she stated. "They're looking now."

"You're not helping?" Dingo asked.

She shook her head. "Um, would you like something to eat?" She led the way to the kitchen. She wanted to avoid the question of why. She wasn't quite ready for any outside their circle to know.

A few minutes later, she was serving a plate of hors d'oeuvres. She remembered something Sleet had said.

"Um, Sleet said that Bartleby...he..." Her breath hitched. It was painful thinking about, especially with her hormones running on high.

Dingo nodded. "He asked me to take care of ya. To be there for ya, if he couldn't. It's strange that this would happen just a month after he asked.

Sonia looked at the countertop. "We suspect that somehow, he knew what was going to happen. We don't know how but he did. He knew something was going to happen and he didn't feel comfortable telling me." She took a deep breath. "He knew for at least a month that he was going to die and he dealt with it all by himself. He must have been so scared..."

"Maybe he thought, if he told ya, ya'd try and save him and get hurt yourself. He told me, you were very important to him. He said, and I quote, "Even my own life is worthless by comparison." He loved ya, Sonia. That's why he didn't tell ya."

It made sense, she knew. It probably helped that he wasn't as close to the situation as she was. As it was, she couldn't see the forest for the trees.

She nodded. "He did love me. It was the one thing I never doubted. He knew me, really knew me. He knew what all my favorite things were. He knew my fears, my aspirations. He knew my insecurities. I knew his. My brothers didn't really see this. To them, Bartleby was just another self-centered bureaucrat. They've started to change their minds but..."

"Sleet's the same way. He hates the rich people and he especially hated Bartleby," Dingo stated.

"But why? What did Bartleby do to him or to my brothers?" She wiped at her eyes.

Dingo shrugged. "I don't know about your brothers but...well Sleet...ehh it'll just be easier if I show ya. Follow me."

AN: What is Dingo going to show Sonia? What is in the locket they found? I will continue this part tomorrow. I am tired and want to get this posted. Yes, Sleet is getting a lot of development. For what I plan to have him do later, he needs it.


	17. Chapter 17

LR17

Chapter 17

Dingo was leading Sonia out the door when Sonic and Manic returned to the mansion.

"Hey sis, check out what we found," Sonic said with a tone of urgency, not even noticing Dingo in his haste. He held out his palm where sat the rusted pendant.

Her curiosity instantly sparked, Sonia took the pendant from Sonic. "It looks like a locket."

"We're thinking maybe it could be another clue to the key piece," Manic said.

She shook her head. "No, it's all rusted. Gold doesn't rust, this is made of an iron compound, and a fairly cheap one though the locket itself seems well made. It's just gold-colored, see how the paint's chipping?"

"We need to find out what's inside, maybe we can return it to the owner or it could still be a clue disguised as something worthless," Manic said. "In the Thieves' Guild we are taught that even the cheapest looking thing could contain something of value. Like how an ugly oyster may contain a pearl."

Sonia nodded though she knew it was likely they were just curious as to the contents of the locket. "Okay, I think we might find something in the office that can help."

Entering his office was difficult but she forced herself. Looking at all those pictures, reminders of the love they had shared. She could picture him at his desk, a pile of paperwork for him to go over and either sign or disapprove.

"Um, so Sonia, I've been meaning to ask, what exactly did he do, out of curiosity," Manic asked.

She took a breath before answering. "The Montclair Family owned many factories and companies. His job was to oversee the day-to-day operations. Paychecks, approving supply orders, approving repairs, ordering repairs, et cetera. In other words, he DID work contrary to popular opinion. All the aristocrats work similarly. Their money doesn't make itself."

Sonic gave a look. "Paychecks? Didn't robots run his stuff? I thought all the highbrows did that."

She shook her head. "No. In fact, by paying Robotnik for immunity, he was able to save his employees from the Roboticizer. That's why he paid out as much as he did. And I'm realizing that's why he didn't fight."

Dingo wondered if Sleet knew this. Sleet seemed convinced that all nobles cared only for themselves. He knew other nobles had no problem getting their work done without having to pay flesh and blood people.

Sonia sat in the lush desk chair and opened the top middle drawer. "Ahh, perfect," she pulled out a sharp letter opener. For several minutes, nothing was said as she chipped away at the rust keeping the locket closed. Finally, enough of the rust was gone she could get her nails inside and slowly pry it open.

Dingo looked over her shoulder at the picture inside. "Hey, I know that wolf-kid, it's Sleet!"

"_Sleet!_" Everyone in the room shouted with surprised. Sonic and Manic hurried to get a look at the wolf family in the picture. It was hard to tell with the picture in black and white and all the water damage.

"Are you sure?" Sonic asked.

Dingo nodded. "I grew up with Sleet, I think I would remember what he looked like. That's him and that must be his mum and dad."

Manic was shocked. "But what would a picture of Sleet's family be doing in the river near Bartleby's house?"

Dingo sighed. "I was only gonna show Sonia, but I guess I should you two too."

He indicated for them to follow him. He led them outside and down the path towards the forest and river. Shortly before the forest entrance, he deviated off the path until they reached a small, dilapidated hut.

"Sleet showed me this once, when we were here getting the annual tribute," he led them inside.

"But this looks like a..." Sonia didn't want to say it aloud.

He nodded. "A slave house. Sleet lived here with his parents, slaves owned by the Montclair Family."

Manic whistled. "Who would have thought that dear, sweet Bartleby would be into slavery." He turned hard eyes on his sister.

She glared. "How dare you say such a thing Manic! Bartleby would never..."

"No, it wasn't Bartleby. By time he was born, your mum and dad had abolished slavery," Dingo stated. "But when Sleet was six, they escaped. His mum and dad were killed in the escape but Sleet made it. He said he made it by hiding in a calm spot of the river while his dad led the guards and dogs into the more dangerous part. He drowned. He must have dropped the locket as he struggled to stay above water. Sleet never forgave Mister Montclair and I guess his hate transferred to his son."

Sonia shook her head. "But that's not fair! It's not right that his father kept slaves but Bartleby didn't do it. He had nothing to do with it. The only thing he did wrong was be born with to the man who did. That's not his fault!" She glowered at Manic, still angry that he would suggest something so mean. "I thought you knew that Manic! I thought you and Sonic both understood that Bartleby was a good person, despite his flaws. Sleet's anger at Bartleby's dad is understandable and even justified but Bartleby had NOTHING to do with it. He would NEVER do anything like this ever!" Her lip trembled. She placed her hands on the small wooden table in the hut as she struggled to maintain her composure.  
"He wouldn't!" It was important that they know that, that she preserve as much of Bartleby's goodness as possible.

Sonic snapped. "Good job Manic!" He went to Sonia's side. "It's okay sis. We know that. Some of us are just a little quick to jump to conclusions that's all. After all, you loved him, so he had to be a good person."

* * *

Sleet knew that he couldn't stall on finding the key pieces for Robotnik but he also knew he couldn't let the fat slob get his hands on them. He sat looking at the piece in his hand. Who would have thought that the horrible events of his past would have yielded something so fortuitous, serendipitous even?

As he studied the piece, he thought back on the article. If he remembered correctly, all of the pieces combined with the temple would give the bearer one wish. He could at last give Dingo and himself the life they'd always wanted, the life of ease and comfort he had promised would come when they first started their bounty hunting business. They had been well on their way to achieving those goals until Robotnik had forced them to work exclusively for him for next to no pay at all. If it wasn't for the opportunity for revenge that had been placed before them, Sleet might have just escaped with Dingo at the first possible chance. But Robotnik had taken his adopted parents from them. He remembered a few days after they were taken...

* * *

Young Sleet was making doing his best to keep things normal. They had plenty of wood but there were other chores to do. He let four year old Dingo play.

"Sleet, when Mama and Papa come home?" the little boy asked.

He had been avoiding this question for the past couple of days. He had said at first they were gone running errands. The next day he had made up a lie about them having to go help a neighbor who was sick. He made up lie after lie. But now, he knew he couldn't hide the truth from his little brother anymore.

"Dingo, Mama and Papa," he sat down beside him. "They aren't coming home. Mama and Papa were taken away by bad people."

The small Canine looked up at his older brother, not quite understanding. "But why? Why were they taken away?"

Sleet shook his head. "I don't know...I just know they're not coming home."

Dingo's lower lip quivered, his eyes shining bright with tears. "I want Mama and Papa!"

The young wolf cub hugged him comfortingly, something he would grow out of in just a few hard years. "It's okay Dingo. It'll be okay, I promise. I know I'm not Mama and Papa, but I'll take care of you. I won't let nothing happen to you."

* * *

Sleet's eyes narrowed as he remembered his four-year old brother crying into his shirt. Robotnik had done that. Robotnik had hurt him and his brother, taken away two people they cared about deeply. He would pay for it. He was a firm believer in the code, an eye for an eye. He eyed the key piece in his hand, a plan forming in his mind, a plan of vengeance.

* * *

Meanwhile, the group was back at the mansion, in the office, just in time for Trevor to come up empty handed.

"I couldn't find anything Sonic," he began. "Either it's the wrong river, wrong place in the river, or it just doesn't exist."

Sonia reached for an atlas on one of bookshelves. "It would take a long time to search every river on Mobius, we should look for the other pieces too. Trevor, would you mind taking a couple teams and searching some of the other rivers? We'll start looking for the next piece. What's the clue Sonic?"

Sonic took out the folded page and read aloud,

_"Floating high above the earth  
Where a piece of Chaos makes it's berth  
You will not believe your eyes  
In a circle of fairies awaits your prize."_

This time the riddle was easy to figure out.

"A piece of Chaos?" Sonia asked.

"Floating high about the earth?" Manic grinned as they all reached the same conclusion.

"_Angel Island!_"

Sonic put the paper back in his pocket. "I guess we're going to see Knuckles. But, I never saw any fairies on the island." He looked towards Dingo. "Can I trust you won't do anything to hurt Sonia while we're gone?" He wanted to believe Dingo was being honest about their loyalties especially after the tragedy his last hateful misjudgment had led too.

He nodded. "I can do that. Don't ya worry about a thing Sonic. And Sleet's working on the rest of the riddle too. He said he'd contact me with any information he can figure out."

Trevor left to do as Sonia requested. It made sense. Sonic and Manic said goodbye to their sister and went to get their plane. They hoped Knuckles was in the mood for some visitors.

AN: Is Sleet ever going to tell them about the River Piece? What is his plan? Will Knuckles be able to help them in their search for the next piece? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews keep the creative juices flowing. And please, take the time to read and review Rock-a-Bye and Dawn's Promise. Please?


	18. Chapter 18

LR18

This chapter is dedicated to the people who lost their lives in the massacre at Sandy Hook Elementary in Newtown, Connecticut.

AN: As this story is primarily about Sonia and her relationship with Bartleby, it is necessary at some points to go off the plot railroad and do character study-chapters such as you will see in this chapter. We will see, in this chapter, the start of their relationship dating back to when they were children (8-10ish) as told by Sonia to Dingo. BTW, raise your hand if you think Heather Headley (Aida in Aida, Nala in The Lion King) would have been a better voice for Sonia.

My inspiration for much of Mindy's character is Charlotte LeBeouff from The Princess and the Frog.

Chapter 18

Sonia watched as her brothers left. Dingo had gone off to check in with Sleet about their progress as well as deliver the answer to the second piece of the puzzle. Alone, she found her thoughts wandering back to where they had been for the past week and a half.

Had it really only been that long? It felt like it had been forever and yet, at the same time, a mere day. In such a short period of time, her greatest source of support had been ripped from her, her life and heart shattered to the point where she couldn't even recognize herself in the mirror anymore and now she was being forced to go on like nothing happened if only to protect the baby growing inside of her. One minute she thought was fine, she was talking with her brothers or Dingo and she could pretend for a few minutes and the next, she was hanging onto her sanity by a thread. She never realized how much she relied on Bartleby before. He was the one person in her life that she felt loved her just because she existed. Her brothers never seemed to want to listen when she was feeling sad over Lady Wyndimere. They would just remind her that she was gone, roboticized, eternal slave to Robotnik. Bartleby would actually hold her while she cried. Her brothers didn't understand that was what she needed. She knew Wyndimere was gone, at least until they found a way to reverse the roboticization. That didn't change the fact that she missed her adoptive mother and Bartleby had understood that. When things got hard in the Freedom Fighters, she couldn't really vent to her brothers. They didn't understand the sort of life she was used to and thus the sacrifice the change was for her. For them, she had to be strong. But Bartleby wasn't a part of the Resistance and would gladly let her rage and vent about the problems she had. He would try and get her to leave them yes, but because he was worried about her and thought she would be happier away from them. Now that support was gone, that pillar of strength torn down in one fell blow.

"Sonia," Dingo's voice cut into her thoughts. "Are you alright, you're trembling."

She looked up and at her hand. He was right. She forced her hand to still, wrapping her arms about herself. "I'm okay."

He sat down. "No you're not." It was a simple observation. And he was right.

She shook her head. "No, I'm not. But I am, I have to be."

"Who says? Cry if you have to," he advised. "Holding it in will only make you sick."

"I promised I wouldn't. I promised I would keep smiling." She forced a smile on her face while wrapping her arms about her tighter, rocking a little. "I promised."

A hand touched her shoulder. "You're allowed to cry Sonia."

The gentle touch was like pulling a rock from a flooded dam. The tears came hard and fast. He did nothing but sit there and let her cry as she needed.

Eventually, the tears ran themselves out and she rubbed her eyes. She felt better to have cried.

"Sonia, if I may ask, who do you talk to," Dingo began. "when things get hard like this?"

She thought and answered. "Bartleby. He would always listen to me and even if he couldn't fix my problems, just listening was enough."

Dingo nodded as though that answered everything. "He was a big part of your life, a confidant. How long did you know each other?"

"I was 9 when we were introduced," she replied. "He was 10, the age that aristocratic families normally arranged matches for their children. I had been among several girls invited to their home that day..."

_It had been just like any other day when the messenger came. Sonia was practicing her piano playing when the bell rang._

_A servant boy brought the invitation into the conservatory. "A missive, Madame."_

_Lady Wyndimere took the proffered envelope. She turned it to look at the seal. "Ah, from Lord and Lady Montclair of Dresdin."_

"_Who are they Mother?" Little Sonia asked as she looked up from her playing._

"_Grand Duke and Duchess Montclair live a district away, they are also deep in Robotnik's pockets," she rolled her eyes as if to say how she felt about them. "They have a young son about your age, although you wouldn't know it by how they go gallivanting around doing everything but taking care of him. They prefer to let the servants do it for them. It says they are inviting all the young girls to meet him."_

"_Will we go?" Sonia asked._

_Wyndimere nodded. "We shall, that is the proper thing to do. It's this evening. Boorish and presumptuous to expect others to jump at their command. I pray you never become as proud as they, my dear."_

_Sonia shook her head. "Pride goeth before the fall." She recited the lesson aloud._

"_Precisely, my dear. Now we best get you ready in your best clothes. We have but a few short hours."_

_Thus Sonia found herself in the large Montclair Mansion for the first time. She thought her home was big but it had nothing on this place. She wondered if they really had so many people living there that they needed such a large home._

_A redheaded fox-girl ran over and hugged her. "Sonia!"_

_The pink hedgehog hugged her best friend. "Hi Mindy, you were invited too?"_

_She nodded. "Yep, Daddy says that the Montclairs want to arrange a marriage contract, whatever that is, for their son."_

"_Oh..."_

"_Hello," came an unsure voice from behind Mindy. They turned to see a little mink-boy standing stiffly in the peach-colored suit he was wearing. He bowed awkwardly. "I'm Bartleby, what are your names?"_

_Sonia smiled and curtsied. "I am Sonia, Lady Wyndemere is my mother."_

_Mindy curtsied the same. "And I am Mindy LaTour, daughter of Count LaTour."_

_Politely albeit quickly, the young boy kissed their hands. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He stumbled over the words as he'd had little occasion to use them. "I am glad you could come."_

"_Thank you for inviting us. Your home is very nice, very big. You must have a really big family," Sonia said, making conversation._

_Bartleby shook his head. "No, I wish I did. Lots of brothers and sisters to play with would be nice."_

_Sonia got a mischievous look in her eyes. "Play huh? Tag!" she touched his shoulder and ran off._

_Mindy understood what she wanted but Bartleby didn't obviously. "She tagged you, that means you chase us and try to tag one of us. It's a game." She explained before she also took off._

_The little mink, although still confused, went along with Mindy's instructions and took off after them. It wasn't long before he was actually having fun. As other children arrived, they included them too. After all, they were only children and the discussion of adults was hardly on their list of fun things to do. _

"Ahh, so you and Bartleby were..." Dingo sized up the discussion.

Sonia shook her head, giggling a little as she remembered. "No, actually, he was originally meant to marry Mindy. That's what his parents wanted. I wasn't really eligible in their eyes because I was adopted and thus my background was unknown. Lady Wyndimere wouldn't have accepted a marriage contract anyway."

"Really? But I thought all nobles did that," Dingo asked.

"Lady Wyndimere's marriage was arranged like that and her husband beat her. Thankfully, he died of heart failure shortly into the marriage. She inherited everything and he could no longer hurt her. When she adopted me, she wanted me to marry for love and thought the idea of arranged marriages to be both outdated and foolish."

Dingo was surprised. That a noblewoman would actually have to deal with the same fears a lower-class citizen might was unheard of to him. Sleet always told him that the nobility lived in constant wealth and luxury and feared nothing. "So, how did you..."

Sonia thought back. "Mindy and I were best friends from childhood and when he was visiting or vice versa, I was usually there too. His parents didn't like me but Count LaTour still had me tagalong at Mindy's request. So Bartleby and I actually grew closer and then when I was 15, his parents died in an accident. Being their only son, he was the only inheritor and he no longer had to abide by any of their decisions. Mindy saw that he was in love with me and I with him, and she called off the engagement and pressured him into asking me out. I accepted. It was that same night that he told me he loved me for the very first time."

"It was nice of your friend to do that for the pair of ya."

Sonia nodded. "Mindy said that too and she said the only reason she let her dad be talked into accepting the marriage contract is because she thought we liked each other from the beginning and they would never have allowed us to see each other if not for her."

"I wonder what his parents would have said if they knew you were royalty," Dingo laughed. "Sleet always says that if someone can't see what I'm worth then it's their own loss."

"Lady Wyndimere said the same thing. They weren't very good parents to him anyway. They were rarely there, and by that I mean practically never. They were obligated to have him and they wasted no opportunity letting him know that he wasn't worth their attention. Instead they thought buying him expensive toys and gifts would take the place of their love. When Mindy brought him with her over to my house, Lady Wyndimere would treat him as a son though and her dad acted as a surrogate father so..." she looked down. "It's not fair, it just isn't. This should have been his chance to have the family he always wanted as a child. I should never have joined the Resistance. Robotnik said if I hadn't opposed him..."

"Robotnik said? You're gonna believe something Robotnik said? Sonia, it was NOT your fault, and I'm gonna say it until you believe it," Dingo gave her a hard look. "Robotnik woulda done away with Bartleby as soon as he was no longer useful to him and ya know it just as he woulda gone after ya no matter what side ya were on. You are the Princess of the kingdom, you technically have the power to kick him off his throne, you just lack the means to do so. He knows that. Robotnik wants you to think it's your fault because then he no longer has to be culpable. He just has to tell the other nobles that you corrupted Bartleby to treason and he's off the hook. Don't let him off that easy, don't take the blame."

She trembled as she looked Dingo in the eye. "I want him back..." Again the tears came and this time, he held her, rubbing her back.

Manic piloted the small plane they'd stolen towards the Floating Island. His radio went off as they drew near.

"Angel Island to Unknown Aircraft, identify yourselves!" Knuckles voice came over the speaker.

Sonic picked the mic and answered. "Hey, Knucks, it's Sonic and Manic."

"OH! Sonic, Manic, go ahead and land."

The echidna met them as they touched down. "It's good to see you guys again. How are you?"

Sonic answered. "We've been better to be honest but it's good to see you too."

Knuckles immediately was concerned and quickly noticed that Sonia wasn't there. "What's wrong? And where's Sonia? Is she alright?"

Manic sighed. "Dude it's been a crazy couple of weeks and she's dealing with the bulk of the it."

"What happened? Can I help her?" the echidna asked.

Sonic shook his head. "She lost someone very close to her so she's grieving. If you want we can take you to see her when we're done here. We came looking for this." He handed the page to Knuckles.

"Hmm, a circle of fairies is probably referring to a crop of mushrooms that grow in a circle, we have a few of them on the island," Knuckles stated. "Come on, I'll help you look."

AN: Yea, Chapter 17 done. Chapters may come slower as I finally found a job.

PS: Again, this chapter is for the poor souls who died in yesterday's tragic shooting and their families. You are in my prayers.


	19. Chapter 19

LR19

Author's Quiz: This chapter contains a song reference. Tell me where the song first originated and who were the first artists to sing it.

Chapter 19:

Knuckles led the Hedgehog Brothers through the jungle of the island. They were systematically searching every inch of the island for all the possible Fairy Circles.

"So, what did happen?" Knuckles asked as they declared another crop of mushrooms "not it." "Is Sonia okay?"

Sonic looked at Manic. They knew Knuckles had a crush on her. She had been oblivious, thinking he was just being friendly.

Manic was about to answer when he looked up. "Do you hear that Sonic?"

Sonic listened. "You mean the chimes and is that a harp?"

Knuckles pointed at a circle of mushrooms approximately 100 yards away. "I think it's coming from those mushrooms."

"Sonic, if that's not where the key is, I'll eat my drum set," Manic declared with certainty.

As they got closer, their conversation all but forgotten, the music grew louder.

"Who approaches the Sacred Circle," a soft voice called from just inside, effectively stopping their advance.

Manic and Knuckles pushed Sonic ahead of them. The blue hedgehog glared at them before answering. "Sonic Hedgehog, Manic Hedgehog and Knuckles, Chaos Guardian."

"Why do you come here, Sonic Hedgehog?" the voice asked.

"We are looking for this," he held up the page. "The Key of the Sentinels. Is the key piece here?"

"And why do you seek the Key?" the voice asked. "What wish do you desire?"

Sonic told the story of Robotnik's domination of nearly all Mobius. "And now he's looking for the key. If he gets it, Mobius won't stand a chance. We have to find it and wish him gone or else others will be hurt." _Like Sonia_

"So you want to wish harm upon him instead?" the voice asked. "I do not know if you are worthy of the piece. To wish harm on another will only bring harm to you. The powers of the key must only be used for pure wishes."

Manic stepped forward. "But you don't understand. Robotnik is completely evil. He's dangerous to all of Mobius. If we don't do something...we don't WANT to hurt him, but there's no other way to save Mobius."

"But you haven't come seeking the key before," the voice challenged. "Your tactics to this point have only been to destroy his factories and robots. Why do you wish his death now?"

"We...we didn't say we wanted him DEAD," Sonic stammered. How did the voice know their actions in the resistance?

"You didn't have to, I can read your thoughts," the voice said. "Your wish is one of vengeance. You want to see him hurt as he hurt someone close to you. Such dark thoughts. I have been instructed only to give this piece to one worthy of its power."

Sonic sighed. "He hurt our sister..."

Knuckles looked at his friend. "Sonic..."

"He killed someone she loved, Knuckles. You know Sonia, Knuckles. Except now she's changed since it happened. It's like she lost a vital piece to her very existence," Manic said. "Robotnik did it. He has to pay for it. And he can't be allowed to kill anyone else." The green hedgehog looked at the Circle. "Yes, we want revenge, but that's only natural after something like this. And even if we didn't, he will kill others if we don't stop him. And he'll come here looking for the key, are you sure you can keep it safe from him."

"I have kept it safe for thousands of years," the voice assured.

Sonic looked away. "Then you won't give us the piece?"

"No, I will not. Dark thoughts like yours only lead to more pain. Remember young hedgehog prince, when someone dies, no matter who they are or what they have done, someone will always mourn."

* * *

Back at the mansion, Sonia had gotten out her keyboard to work on a song that was tickling the back of her mind.

Dingo watched her from the sofa. She had gotten quiet not long ago before whipping out that keyboard out of nowhere. He liked getting a chance to see the medallion work its magic.

"On the bloody morning after one tin soldier rides away," she sang softly as she worked out the notes.

The doorbell got Dingo up. He looked through the peephole, recognizing the lion outside the door as another member of the Resistance. He opened the door.

Cyrus jumped at the sight of Dingo, dropping the stack of papers he carried. "What are you doing here?"

Dingo expected the distrust from the lion. His family had been a victim of the Roboticizers. "I'm here watching over Sonia," Dingo explained. "Sonic and Manic went after a key piece." It was better to act as though he didn't notice the distrust, act as though he belonged there and avoid a fight.

Cyrus glared. "You? Why? You better not hurt her."

Dingo looked down. He cursed anything he'd ever done under Robotnik's orders, even if only to protect their cover. "I will never hurt her, never again." He swore. "She's in the parlor."

Dingo led the lion to the parlor. Sonia looked up from her keyboard. "Oh Cyrus." Her somber expression was replaced with a fake smile. Dingo hated to see her trying to hide her pain. "What brings you here?"

Cyrus placed the stack on the coffee table. "I brought by some fliers. We're changing tactics. Instead we're going to focus on getting the nobles on our side. It'll be hard, but if we can take away his chief source of funding, we might stand a chance."

Dingo frowned. "Is that your only reason for getting the nobles on your side? Money? That's no better than Robotnik."

"No, that isn't the only reason," Cyrus said. "Robotnik lied to them and used them, and killed one of their own. They are the reason Robotnik has as much power as he does. We need them on our side to take Robotnik down and save Mobius."

Dingo rolled his eyes. "And how're you gonna do that, eh?"

"I don't know if I should say anything with you here," Cyrus said. "How do I know you're not gonna take our plans to Robotnik? How do I know I can trust you? I don't even know why you're allowed in here!"

"Cyrus!" Sonia interrupted him. "I trust Dingo. He's on our side now. Now, I like this idea but I think what Dingo is saying is, if we want the nobles to side with us and not Robotnik, then we need to change our attitudes. Their wealth and titles make them no different any of you. This is the same attitude that made the Resistance think that saving Bartleby wasn't a worthwhile mission."

The words bit at the young lion. "That's not fair Sonia," Cyrus told her. "You cannot blame us for what happened, or yourself for that matter."

"I'm not blaming anyone, but even you have to admit that Bartleby was low on the list of priorities," Sonia stated. "As compared to blowing up a Ruby Mine that could have waited a day or two."

Cyrus looked away. He knew Sonia was right. "So what do you suggest, Sonia?"

"Let me do the talking with the nobles," Sonia said. "The attitude of the Resistance towards the nobility are well-known and they aren't likely to listen to you. In the meantime, I advise that we clean up our own act. We cannot be openly hostile and stay above reproach."

"Above reproach?" Cyrus asked.

"She means that you need to start obeying the laws currently in place," Dingo elaborated, surprising the lion with his intelligent words. "If you don't, then the nobles are only going to see a bunch of outlaws rather than a group of people who are simply standing up for their rights."

"We already have the lower classes convinced about Robotnik's true colors," Sonia pointed out. "But it's the upper class that have the means to truly get Robotnik out. Take away his need for the weaponry that their funding produces. The idea that they are at HIS mercy is false. He relies on their money to fund his war against us."

"So if we stop the war, if he doesn't need weapons, they might not be so into giving him the money to build them," Cyrus concluded. "Sonia, are sure that he is so reliant on them? That he won't just threaten to roboticize them if they fight him?"

"If they are roboticized, then they no longer earn an income," Sonia explained. "It's cutting the head off the golden goose. He's smarter than that."

"But he had no problem doing that once," Cyrus pointed out, referring to Bartleby.

"That wasn't supposed to happen," Dingo said. "Robotnik expected Sonia to come, which she did, but he didn't expect Bartleby to actually stand against him." Watching the exchange, he was starting to understand why Bartleby had charged him with this task and not her friends or brothers.

"That's why he declared a week of mourning and held that farce of a funeral service," Sonia added. "He was trying to make himself look good in their eyes. In their eyes, as we are, we're the bad guys. We need to turn that around. And actions speak louder than words."

* * *

Sleet knelt before Robotnik. "Sire, I come to report that my search of the river was a success." He held up his palm, the key piece sitting there.

Robotnik looked at the piece and grinned. "Well done, Sleet. You actually did something right for a change."

AN: Uh oh, just whose side are you on Sleet? And how will the Underground get that second key piece now that they know where it is?


End file.
